Are You Satisfied?
by Writer Noire
Summary: Momioka has always been the teaser especially to easily flustered Yuuki Rito. What happens when Rito decides two can play at that game?
1. Chapter 1- Let The Game Begin

Rito's eyes opened slightly. The Sunday morning sunlight barely bothered him as he got up from his comfortable spot. Rito looked down to see he was wearing casual clothes and not his gym shorts and t-shirt.

"What the-" He stopped himself when he heard a shuffle right next to him. With his eye sight still blurry from the sun, the boy moved the sheets to discover his classmate Momioka Risa sleeping right next to him.

"M-M-Momioka!" He yelped and woke the girl up. The girl was barely awake and sat up to stretch. "Morning Yuuki-kun." She yawned and shifted over.

She laid her head on his lap and fell back into sleep. Rito looked around with his vision now sharper with the surprise of Risa sleeping next to him.

'Wait a sec...this isn't my house!' He remembered Momioka's room from the one time she invited him over and "failed" to seduce him. The only thing he achieved that day was uncomfortable repressed fantasies and a text that he assumed was a joke.

"Yuuki-kun, you're so tense. It's too early for that." Risa mumbled as she crawled up and pushed Rito down. The heat from his cheeks intensified as Risa kissed his cheek and shifted her leg and arm over him. Her body began pressing against Rito with her torso pressed against his. 'Ignore the softness, ignore the softness, ignore her boobs pressing against you!'

As he was freaking out and breathed very slowly, Risa was taking in her classmate's embarrassment and felt herself blush to be laying next to him.

Momioka was reminiscing on what got them in this situation. To believe it all started with another one of his divine "accidents".

 _ **Two Months Ago**_

It was another beautiful day in Sanian High School; the birds were singing, flowers blooming, and young hormonal students watching one of their own tumble and fall once again into a provocative position with one of the many attractive girls. And said pervert being launched by way of golden hair shaped as a fist.

"I hate your ecchi habits!" The girl yelled.

"Yami, I'm sorry!" Rito cried as he landed on the ground hard. And as the boy was trying to get up a group of girls were watching him. "It's not a day without an accident happening." One of them commented.

"Come on Mio. That's what makes it interesting. Well besides the whole aliens coming, but that's just a bonus." Risa said with a glimpse of a lustful glare. The third girl huffed.

"The school has degraded since they've appeared. Yuuki-Kun couldn't have done such things if they didn't appear." The girl next to her said. Risa chuckled. "Oh Kotegawa I think you forgot how it's helped you."

"Helped me?" Yui stepped to the side as Risa gained a certain gleam in her eye. Mio watched as the two struggled a little bit and Yui getting flustered under the amount of the usual coos and teases Risa delivers on her body.

The committee member broke free and briskly walked away with Risa smirking victoriously. Mio tapped her shoulder and the two realized it was time for class. And nothing important really happened besides learning a highly complicated math equation that requires concentration at every step, but Risa remembered what happened afterwards.

"Okay everyone, today I'll be passing back your tests. Please understand what you've received." Their teacher proclaimed. When most of the class left for lunch, Risa got her test back and smirked at the normal between from a 70% to 80%. And the groan of her future companion hooked her attention. Rito had his head on the desk and mumbling about lack of study time.

Risa peeked over his shoulder and gave a small 'hmph' at the 40%. "My, my Yuukk-kun. You seem to be losing your touch. Is there any reason?" She asked.

Her sudden statement and question snapped the boy out of his wallowing in pity.

Rito sat up and looked at her with surprise before covering his paper in shame. "Don't look! I've just had an off day when I got it!"

"Was it an off day or an "off" day Yuuki?" She asked with extra emphasis on the second off and it didn't pass Rito's sense. "It-It wasn't like that! I don't you know-" Risa laughed at his innocence and patted him on the head.

"Nah don't worry Yuuki-kun, I believe you and your innocent mind." He breathed a sigh of relief. "After all if you weren't so innocent I'm sure you'd jump at any chance for this."

Rito froze as Risa pressed her breasts against his back and draped her arm over his shoulder. "That's okay, I don't get to tease many boys as can with the girls. So I thank you for the opportunity." She whispered in a honey voice. Rito turned red and felt both his natural instincts and his morals begin another battle.

However his annoyance with his terrible score won over and Risa's teasing wasn't the best remedy. "Momioka, can you stop?" He whispered with embarrassment and anger blending together. Risa raised an eyebrow as he turned and gave a glare reminiscent of Kotegawa's. "You wouldn't want someone to do this to you on after you failed."

"Oh Yuuki, do I sense an certain snap to your words? Have you finally reached your limit?" She wasn't one to step back unless it was absolutely necessary or if there was nothing she could do. Now the teacher was gone leaving the two alone.

"A little. Momioka, I don't need your teasing today." Rito said. "I mean you wouldn't like it if I teased you after something bad happens." She would silently agreed on that, but her playful nature and high tolerance to what life throws at her makes it hard for her to get annoyed.

"You teasing me? That's quite a statement." She said as she pushed forward. Rito couldn't take it as Risa shifting around on him. He stood up and politely detached Risa off him. "I'm serious Momioka! I can't enjoy your teasing today."

That statement caught her off guard. "Today?" He went rigid and swallowed nervously. "I mean I can't enjoy your teasing now! I'm mean I can't take it now!"

"Does my little Yuuki-kun enjoy my little acts? Which was your favorite?" Rito stood still as Risa circled around him.

"My boobs pressing against you today?" A small head of sweat went down his face.

"The suggestive themes?" Rito's fingers twitched as his eyes followed Risa.

"Or when I led you back to my house and allowed you to fill all of your indecent desires?" And with that Risa found her back against the wall and both of Rito's hands pressed against the wall, caging her head. His bangs covered his eyes as his emotional state hit the very top.

"Ok! All of it! I deal with enough perverted stuff by accident and with many of my friends even my sister ending up in the most compromising positions. It screws with my head." He stopped to look at her.

"Unfortunately all of my repressed feelings just make things harder for me to do anything about it. And here I have you acting like you would actually go through such indecent acts with me! Only to realize it's just for your own sadistic pleasure! I hate both being led on and trying not to live up to be such a perv!" He said with his breath becoming ragged. And for the first time, Risa was stunned to hear her classmate rant like that.

"I try to ignore all that perverted stuff, but how can I? I literally went from having a nosebleed to a pretty girl to having my hands traveling over women some men would kill for. And your teasing only goes against my morals and makes some part of me go crazy." He finally stopped and Rosa watched him bow his head.

It was at this moment that Risa lifted his head with a finger underneath his chin. "Yuuki-kun..." She stops when his arms drop. "Look I'm sorry. I guess I wanted to play around I really didn't mean to make you feel so-"

"Don't worry about it. It's fine, maybe I'm just mad that one of my beautiful, charming friends be so willing and making me realize it was just teasing."

"B-B-Beautiful?! Ch-Charming?!" Momioka with a dark red expression questioned as Rito pulled back. Though his face was mostly sincere as his words, Risa spotted a glimpse of playfulness in his eyes. "Of course and that's coming from the guy that's engaged to a princess, but don't worry I don't intend to do anything." He moved to the side and walked to the doorway.

"I'll see round Momioka! I've got to see Lala for lunch." And with that he left. And Risa was left in complete disarray as two complimenting words from him left her wobbly.

0-0-0-0

It was two weeks later after their initial confrontation and things were slowly returning. Rito acted the same way with kindness and perverted accidents happening all around him. Yami would throw him, Lala's inventions would malfunction, and some poor girl ended shedding a few layers off. But despite all that Risa couldn't help, but look at the Yuuki boy differently.

Her continuous teases on the girls continued, but none were ever directed at Rito. Out of respect for what he said or the fact that her mind became weak at his arrow-like words, it didn't matter.

"Risa!" The girl snapped out her thoughts and saw Mio and her other friend Haurna. "Good we finally got your attention, I've been calling your name for the past two minutes."

"Are you okay, Momioka?" Haurna asked. Risa licked her lips and walked over to Haurna. "I'm as swell as your breasts! And speaking of which..." And cue another casual groping from her hands and Haurna's moans of embarrassment. It was always so cute to hear them and it was a nice way to ignore what was going around.

"Don't look jealous Yuuki-kun! I know you and Haurna have done worse!" Mio said and Risa froze at his name and tightened her grip on Haurna's breasts. "Ah, Risa!"

She released Haurna quickly and glanced to see Yuuki Rito watching them with his piercing eyes. "Yuu-Yuuki..." Haurna stared longingly and Risa hit herself on the head. 'Stupid! Remember your friend loves Rito! Why should I care about him staring here? No, no calm yourself girl. I'm not going to act like this. It's just innocent Yuuki-kun after all. It's nothing serious.'

She broke from her mind and looked over to see Lala talking to Haurna and Rito standing next to her. Inside she jumped, but her body remained still. "Ah, greetings Yuuki-kun."

"Hello Momioka, how's it going?" Rito asked. Risa and him began a conversation about what's been going on for a few minutes, but Lala interrupted them and dragged Rito off with Haurna behind. The princess was rambling on about a new invention and how it's going to be so much fun.

Mio spoke about a great poly ship they would be and Risa nodded absently. Something in her head told her that it was going to be a long day.

 ** _In The Present_**

Momioka snapped out her flashback when Rito's stuttering broke through her head. "What happened? Why am I here?" Those were the questions that could be identified in his rambling and Risa simply smiled and cuddled up closer.

"I'll explain everything soon Rito-kun."


	2. Chapter 2- An illustration

Risa and Rito were awkwardly eating breakfast together with some leftovers stuck in the fridge. Rito wouldn't say anything as he kept his eyes on his food and Risa wanted to at least attempt a civil conversation. She glanced over and saw him fidgeting at his food.

He hasn't said a word since they got up for breakfast and now Risa was feeling extremely awkward. Her mind relapsed to a few weeks ago when it was still just a game between them.

 ** _A Few Weeks Ago_**

After school activities were something Momioka never really invested in, but was glad to do as it got her something to focus on. One day seemed particular interesting as the after school hours soon met the setting sun.

Risa stretched her arms as work was once again done and her recovery from being teased completed. She doesn't know why it was so weird for Rito to tease her of all people, but it was slightly exhilarating. Enough to where Risa needed a moment to actually process that the innocent Yuuki boy may have flirted with her.

Deciding a return was needed, Risa walked over to her male classmate and readied herself to surprise him. He didn't notice her behind him as Rito was currently moving his pencil elegantly against the paper to draw something.

Risa stopped herself as she took a closer look. Rito was extremely invested in the drawing and had his adorable blush on as he continued to draw lines. The girl watched as his pencil left its mark to form a curve. And another curve. And another. And when Rito finally drove a line down, Risa deduced what he was drawing. He was a drawing a female's body. In a very suggestive position with another character nonetheless.

"Oh my Yuuki-kun, I had no idea you started drawing your accidents on paper. It's very accurate." The boy jumped as Risa heard him stutter her last name. And she sighed as he tried to explain it wasn't what it looks like.

"No, don't worry Yuuki-kun. I'm not Kotegawa and if I was she would be tomato red just like you before chewing you out." Momioka explained. Rito nodded in a reluctant manner to agree and she chuckled. That playful gleam was missing and now the tables have turned.

It was now the time to strike. "Now Yuuki-kun, I know you're a fine drawer after all your father is a manga artist, but I think you need to fix a few things on this. It's not that sexy."

"It-It isn't supposed to be!" He exclaimed. "It's onto f-for a still. My dad is working on his next chapter and Zastin and the others are busy helping. He asked me to make a still for the romance between his characters."

"I suppose he knows of your little "Acts of God", hmm." Rito looked away in embarrassment as Risa grinned. "It does make sense, I've seen you in some of these positions and some where you need to move a hair for you to no longer be a boy."

"Momioka!" She laughed at his desperate situation. "However I think you need to fix a few things. I think you're too embarrassed to remember every "accident" you've had, but your lucky to have me as an eyewitness."

'What is she getting at?' Rito thought and as if she read his mind, she leaned in. "I can be your muse."

"Muse?" He asked. Risa looked to see the setting sun and remembered a few animes where the protagonist and his love interest stay behind. It got the wheels in her mind to think. "Follow me." She grabbed his hand and pulled the boy to the art room.

"Momioka, this isn't necessary!" Rito protested as Momioka giggled at it. The two entered and Rito was holding his sketch book close to his chest. Risa decided it was time for her attack. "Ok, Yuuki-kun decided what position you want me in and draw the love interest like that."

"Wh-what?!" He asked incredulously. Risa decided an example was needed. She sat down on the floor and got in a very suggestive manner. His eyes went wide and his mouth opening and closing like a fish. "N-not like that! It's a very innocent position. There's no need for a perverted pose."

"Show me then. Get down here." She pulled his collar and expected it to be a simple fall where he would catch himself. He did and Risa blushed as their bodies got pressed together.

As it seemed it was a rare sight to see that Risa was not stripped or have Rito's hands grabbing her sensitive areas. Rito was steaming with embarrassment as Risa shifted herself. "You wanted a romantic compromising position. Well here it is."

"I-I can't draw this!" He said. "I mean I can, but my sketch book is..." Rito stopped as he stared Risa. It was rare for him to be in a compromising position without any perverted antics. If anything Rito was trying his best not to enjoy the closeness.

Risa wrapped her arms around Rito. "Look at the window Yuuki-kun. I think the reflection should give you an idea." He glanced at the window and found it was quite a sight and it was perfect for the still he had to draw.

"It's great. You look perfect there." He muttered. Both of their eyes widened at what he said and Risa felt her heart give out like it did the first time. "What?"

Rito didn't know what was going through his mind, but his body adjusted. His body leaned down closer until their chest touched. Heartbeats going crazy and out of sync with one another.

Rito moved his head and lowered to Risa's ear. "I said..." He paused. Risa's hands tightened on to his shirt. "You look perfect in his position." He purred. Risa felt as though she suffered a major blow. Rito could feel her heartbeat skyrocket. He lifted his head to look her in the eyes.

There was something alluring in her brown eyes. And it was drawing Rito closer. Risa wasn't stopping him as she slowly closed her eyes. The boy saw her lips slightly pucker and his own were getting closer with each second passing. A whisper away, a low whistle was heard and both of their attention turned to see Mea standing at the door way.

"Go Senpais!" The two blushed at the red head cheering them on. "Mea, what're you doing here?!"

"I like the sunset view here on the roof. I was about to leave until I heard talking. So I came here and heard go to a whisper and well I couldn't help myself. Senpai I never knew you could be such a romantic." Rito pushed up to look at Risa below him.

The girl was too lost after being pulled out the atmosphere. Rito recalled what was about to happen and got his sketch book. "Momioka, I'm sorry!" And with that he dashed. Mea whistled at how fast Rito ran from the premise and saw Risa staring at the roof.

"Senpai, are you all right?" Risa had her face in her hands and started to scream. Mea realized it wasn't the best time to be there. "Well I'm sure you'll be later. Good night senpai!" And then the shape shifter left.

Unknown to the two a third girl was watching through her sister's spy equipment. Momo, third princess of the Deviluke hierarchy, smiled. "Oh my god that was so close. Rito-san was so close!"

She pulled up a picture of Momioka. "I guess I can officially add you to the list."

0-0-0-0-0

"Son this is great! I don't know where you got such an idea, but this wonderful! What's your method?" Rito's father asked.

Rito wanted answer, but his instincts got the best of him. He turned bright red and his father noticed. "Oh I see, confidential. Don't worry son I won't press on." Rito sighed.

"I used the magazines for inspiration as well. Don't tell your mother."

"FATHER!" Rito shrieked. A few dogs barked and neighbors began to complain at the noise and Rito curled up. Rito's father laughed and patted him on the back.

"Don't worry I kid."

0-0-0-0-0

Risa sat on her bed with a defeated expression. 'Damn it! He got me. I thought I had the advantage for sure.' Her mind flashed to where Rito was leaning in. She breathed out in frustration as she fell on her bed exhausted.

'What the hell was that about anyways? Rito came too close to...I'm sure Lala-chi wouldn't like it if I got here man or Haurna for that matter.' Her friends flashed in mind and Risa gave another groan of frustration.

She tossed and turned for a little while until she finally got comfortable enough to get some sleep. 'It's nothing. A joke that went too far. It's crazy to think...did I close my eyes first? Did I pucker first?! Why did I do that? It was suppose to be a tease. Yeah a tease. See those golden brown eyes wide and his arms gently caress my body and...'

Risa noticed that she was hugging herself and felt cold despite wrapping herself in her thick blankets. "It's just a game."

 _ **Present**_

"Hey Yuuki-kun." He looked at her. "If you want to go home I would like to walk with you."

"Um, sure." He said uncertainly. "I think Lala would be glad to see you."

Risa gave a small smile as they got ready to walk.

0-0-0-0-0

AN

Main Pairing-Risa/Rito

I will include small pairing throughout if I can, buts mostly focusing on these two. Everyone will play a part though so it would make it easier to continue the plot.


	3. Chapter 3: Coffee and Dreams

"Momioka, do you wanna stop by for some coffee at the Mio's cafe?" Rito said as the morning sunlight began to wane.

0-0-0-0-0

"Sorry once again, Yuuki Rito. I...didn't want to drag you here." Kujou Rin stated with a flushed face. Rito chuckled at the expression for a brief second before stopping himself. "That's all right senpai! I take it, Tenjouin-senpai, wanted us to take another date."

Rin looked nervously and nodded. Rito would've noticed someone like Momo stalking his date, but his senses were wired to look for Rin's friend, Saki. "I just want to get this over with. Saki-sama is very particular about the date, I hope she considered my input."

Rito's eyes perked up. "Your input?" Rin's eyes widened as she shook her head and shot off excuses. Rito calmed her down after a few minutes, but it didn't matter. Rin was embarrassed and it was things really tense.

Rito and Rin stood in silence before an idea struck him and he grabbed her hand. "Um senpai, I've got an idea on where to go. It's a nice little cafe."

"A cafe? I mean that's where our last date started. I suppose you want to talk." She said shyly. Rito felt his heartbeat increase at the shyness, however he puts it aside as he continued to lead her. Rin tried to ignore that he was holding her hand the entire way and a few people commenting on it.

They soon arrived at the cafe Rito decided on. It was the maid's cafe Risa took him to during their first outing. It just seemed to pop into Rito's head after wondering on where to go.

"My, this is an interesting cafe Yuuki Rito. I take it you've been here before."

"Oh yeah, my friend Momioka took me here once. The service is great." Rin glanced inside and noticed the many maids inside. Her eyes sharpened.

"The food or appearance?" She asked. Rito didn't understand for a second before realizing what she meant. He jumped back embarrassed and he began sputtering out excuses and how it wasn't like that. Rin smiled at the response and walked in.

"That's good, because I remember when you came to help us with the manor and you saw me where that frilly outfi-" She stopped as Rin flashed back to one of her 'accidents' with Rito. She stopped herself from squealing in horror at the memory while Rito was trying the same thing. Besides facing a dangerous sword, it was arguably a bad day for one of those accidents. Especially to have one with a girl that can wield a sword as well as Zastin.

Rito tried not to think about it too much as they entered. They were greeted by Momioka's friend Mio, who worked as a maid. "Ah, greetings Rito-sama! I'm honored that you have chosen our cafe."

"Mio, it's fine. Rin and I were looking for someplace to eat and to satisfy Tenjouin-senpai's desire for Rin to enjoy a date."

"It's still tedious." Rin commented. Rito felt a slight offense, but agreed that if he was a girl (and he's got an idea) that he would be wary around someone like him. Mio nodded and looked for a table. Today was rather busy and most tables were filled.

Rito and Rin looked for a table as well and found no tables with enough space. The three continued to look around, but Mio spoke up. "I'm sorry Rito-sama, Rin-sama it appears I've got no tables."

The door ringed behind them and a familiar laugh filled Rito's ears. 'Oh no.'

"Well if it isn't Yuuki-kun? And with Kujou-senpai? Did I walk in on one of your many dates?" The two turned around to see Momioka Risa looking at them with an innocent stare. Rin didn't panic and waved a nice hello, while Rito felt hot as the events that transpired between them was still fresh.

"M-many dates?" Rin asked.

"I know, right? Yuuki-kun may be shy, but I know he can be a real sweetheart during dates." Rito glanced to see Mio arranging a table while Risa began telling Rin about all the dates she's seen Rito have. Rin listened to it and seemed impassive.

Rito did his best to ignore Risa, but felt a little flattered to hear her praise him on dates. Given that it's like hanging out with a friend so it was kind of easy for him. Rin seemed to think the same and looked at him with a small grin.

"Besides if you take him home, you can bet he'll surprise you." Risa concluded. That snapped Rin and Rito out and stared at Risa with wide eyes and scarlet faces. She laughed at their similar faces and saw Mio calling her.

"It seems my table's ready. Why don't you two join me?" Rito opened his mouth to object, not wanting to take time away from Risa, but Rin nodded. Risa led them both to her table and had Mio take three orders. Rito felt weird as Rin kept staring at him as she wanted Risa to continue on what she meant about his 'surprises'. Momioka felt Rin's distrustful glare at Rito and decided that she's had her fun and she'll tell the truth. After milking a few more reactions.

"Well I had Rito walk me back home after he spent the afternoon with me."

"Risa." Rito said, but Rin silenced him. "I offered him to let him in and he gladly took it. We went to my room and well..."

Rito remembered everything vividly especially since Risa began to push his limits. Despite his every attempt to leave, Momioka somehow convinced him to come in. And she turned up her teasing to an eleven. Rito felt his face grow even more red with how relaxed and accepting Risa was of the situation. Rito doesn't want to think of what would've happened if somehow he let himself go there. It was a headache to say nonetheless.

"I see. He committed such shameless actions against you." Rin said. She felt something ache in her chest at the thought. Yuuki Rito, the boy who saved her and somehow weaved into her heart, let his instincts take over. She supposed that even someone like Rito can fall victim to his libido. Risa seemed pleased with Rito's scared look, but also sorry. Rin seemed incredibly distraught at her story and Risa decided to end it.

"And he refused." Both of their eyes widened. Risa couldn't tell what got into her. She felt flustered and sensed some sort needed defense for Rito like Kotegawa when she heard the same story. "Yuuki-kun stopped me before things could get out of order. It was funny to see him apologize where most men would take advantage of the situation. So I sent him away and that concluded our date."

"O-oh. I thought he-" Rin felt embarrassed at accusing Rito. "I mean I've seen him in some compromising posit-I assumed..."

"That's ok." She winked at Rito's stunned look. "Yuuki-kun's too pure for such actions. He's sweet that way." Rin looked relieved and Rito felt his heart pump harder against his chest. It wasn't out of embarrassment, more like appreciation and flattery.

Mio returned with their orders and Risa watched Rin and Rito begin talking again. Rin seemed more relaxed this time and seemed to enjoy herself next to Rito. Risa grinned and sipped her coffee, though her eyes wandered at Rito, who eagerly returned Rin's dialogue. Something about that grin and particular look in his eye made Risa feel jealous. Now if he turned that gaze at her...Risa stopped herself. It wasn't like that. At least not in her head.

She wasn't like Kotegawa, Momioka knew she felt something and she would certainly act on that feeling. However Haurna and Lala are an ever constant presence that she did not want to get involved in. It felt wrong to try and snatch the boy both of her friends are after. And it wasn't like they would appreciate Risa coming after Rito.

Then something popped up. "Kujou-senpai?"

"Hmm."

"How's Tenjouin-senpai's business trip with her father? I heard her talking about for a week now and I'm wondering why she's having taking Yuuki-kun out for date when she can't give you her 'stellar' advice." Risa had a cat grin grow as Rito looked at her with suspicion.

"I-I-I..." She looked scared as Rito stared at her side. "I wanted-I mean Saki-sama had plans for me to, um..." She got up. "I've got kendo practice! Yuuki Rito, thank you for the date."

Rito was red as Rin tried her best not to make it awkward. Risa decided to imitate Tenjouin's voice. "Don't forget to kiss him on the cheek, Rin."

Rin went stiff, "Hai, Saki-sama!" She planted a small kiss on Rito's cheek and realized it was Risa who gave the order. She opened her mouth to chastise her, but Risa's gaze at Rito stopped her. Rito looked at Rin with surprise and his hand on the cheek she kissed.

"I-I've got to go! I'll see you later!" And with that she left. Rito was left standing with a hot cheek and Risa wondering on the boy's condition. "Momioka."

"Yes?" She said. Rito turned and looked nervous. "Um, you didn't tell Kujou-senpai about that text you sent me."

"That's not so important. Besides I want that to be a secret between me and you." She clicked her tongue with a finger gun pointed at him. "Also I wanted to, um make sure that she doesn't completely hate you. She's more expressive when she isn't with Tenjouin-senpai or Aya-senpai."

Rito turned away with a smile on his face and Risa liked that. "You really seem to have a way with women, Yuuki-kun. Last week should be speak for itself."

Risa quickly had the meals forwarded to her tab as Rito tried his best not to remember everything. After Mio took their plates away and wished them a good day, the two walked out. "Anyways Yuuki-kun, I'll see you later."

As she walked away, Rito watched Risa walked away with phone in hand. Before he turned to walk home his phone rang. Pulling it out, it showed Risa making a shy face with slightly puckered lips above the caption, 'My offer still stands, my dear Rito.'

Needless to say, Rito was freaking out for the rest of the night.

0-0-0-0

"Got him this time. I didn't know he had a thing for shy girls." Risa said as she laid on her bed. She stared at the text sent and blushed slightly at his reaction. Oh how she loved the shy types as well, perhaps they'll share their interests next time.

'Yeah, shy types. I always thought Yuuki-kun liked the loud and bubbly types like Lala. Or like...me.' Risa turned to her side and saw her mirror from across the room. 'I mean he does like Lala without a doubt! Just shy types are his number one.'

Her mind was buzzing with a sudden flood of images from their previous encounter. It made her red face deepen.

T _he school floor was pressed against her back and the setting sun washed over Rito and casted a shadow over Risa._

 _'Yuuki-kun, please...' Her pleas fell on deaf ears Rito smiled lewdly._

 _'Risa, don't worry I'll be gentle.' He lowered his lips and gently bit on her neck. She gasped and tightly hugged Rito with all her strength. She could feel his teeth gently press against her skin and his mouth sucking against her soft skin._

 _She moaned quietly and felt herself quivering underneath him._

 _He let go with a small 'pop' and looked at her with his eyes. Eyes that were in too deep with emotions, instincts, or her. Risa could hear herself stutter as Rito let his hand gently and slowly moved up and down the side of her body._

 _"Risa, you're adorable like this." He pulled over the hem of her school uniform and lifted it over her head. Rito discarded the attire and looked at Risa with her green skirt and black bra with one strap now lowered down her shoulder._

 _'R-Rito.' She mumbled._

 _'So shy and modest despite how you look. It's shameless.' She looked away sad. 'And sexy.' Before she could realize what was going on, Risa found herself naked and screaming out euphorically. And then everything fading to white._

Risa's eyes snapped open and found it to be morning. She got up and felt fatigued yet completely rested. The girl remembered her fantasy and now felt a sudden dampness in bed sheets.

It was a shocking to say nonetheless. "YUUKI RITO!"

A boy suddenly sneezes himself awake and is really confused why that happened.

0-0-0-0-0

Ok, well I tested my limits today. I dunno if I should just change this to an M, but when I really need to I will. Anyways onward. Also taking a break from the present day story with only snippets for awhile. Most of the meat is in the past and I want focus on that first.


	4. Chapter 4: Water Time

Rito sat a pool's edge as the day reached its peak. Lala arranged another swim party and insisted that Rito come. Despite some responses from Nana and Mikan's warnings that something might happen, the eldest Deviluke princess was determined.

It was one of many things that reminded him why he cared for Lala in such a loving way. The princess was very capable of pushing through to get what she wants without doubting herself. A trait he could use to get himself out of his indecisive hell.

And after inviting most people: Kotegawa, Haruna, Mea, Yami, Mikado, Tearju, Mio, Oshizru, Rin, Aya, Saki, and Risa. The last girl's name shuddered through him as she's been appearing more and more in his days. Not to mention that he regrets ever trying to play with her. She's returned with a vengeance on making him very uncomfortable with things.

However he was convinced that she could keep a distance since Risa had so many friends here. If anything she'll just have to be satisfied with a small conversation. Nothing was going to get her any closer.

And so the day came when they arrived at the water park.

Rito played with Celine as everyone else dispersed to enjoy the pool. Celine kept him occupied and thankfully kept him away from most of the girls. Mostly Yami as she was watching him like a hawk. Rito was sure she kept one of her hair strands transformed whenever she's near him.

"Mau!" Celine said. The little girl jumped in the pool and Rito laughed with some delight as the water splashed him. Blotches of water soaked his shirt and Rito stripped it and folded it. "Celine, stay where I can see you." He said.

"Mau." She said in understanding. Rito put away his soaked shirt and placed it near his stuff along his sister's.

"Celine! I'm back." The green haired child was floating peacefully in the water when her eyes were laid upon her father. "Mau?"

"Aw." He said. When he took another step toward the pool, Celine suddenly jumped from the water and landed on Rito's face. The teenager was put off by the sudden attack and fell into the water.

The second he regained his control, Rito popped out of the water with Celine floating in tranquilly next to him. He grabbed her and nuzzled the little plant girl. "You little troublemaker." He said.

Celine giggled at the affection and hugged Rito tightly. The two shared a laugh before someone overshadowed them. "How sweet." The voice sent a chill down Rito's spine. Next to the edge of pool stood Risa with a drink in her hand.

"You really adore him don't you, Celine." Celine felt no tension and proudly gave a "Mau!" to explain it.

"It's good you do know that you'll be good with children Yuuki. You'll be a good parent." Rito smiled at the compliment and rubbed the back of his head. "Oh yeah, maybe. I mean Mikan does a good job raising Celine. I'm just here making her laugh."

Risa smiled and sat at the edge of the pool. Her legs stood out to Rito as he noted their physique and smooth complexion. And for someone that likes to tease like Risa, it was a rather tame purple one piece with only a hole to reveal a small bit of cleavage in the middle.

Risa caught on to the stare and shook her head. "How bold of you Yuuki. I thought you didn't perv on girls. You're setting a bad example for your child." She waved her hand at Celine who actually was staring at Risa with Rito's look.

"W-wait! Momioka, it's not what it-"

"Looks like. I know, I know Yuuki-darling. So humble. That almost makes you boring, but I know you've got a 'naughty' side." She whispered as the drink in her hand touched the stone floor. Rito blushed deeply and sunk his face until only the bridge of his nose and eyes stood above the water.

She laughed at his expense, but Rito didn't mind it for some reason. Risa was a good friend and he shouldn't be too afraid of her. Besides that may just give her the incentive to continue her crusade against his sanity. And in a world with filled with galaxy princesses, shape-shifting assassins, and wacky classmates Risa stands as a normal one.

She wasn't too shy, but not overly loud. Her habits with...groping could be written off as a quirk. Honestly he didn't know how experimental the woman was so this was a good middle. And still she wasn't too proud or embarrassed to be around him. Jokes about his situation levy the weight behind it and it was nice for someone to make light of it.

Risa noticed he'd been quiet for some time by both shaking her hand and the lack of oxygen that was entering Rito's lungs. He pushed himself up slightly to grasp at the reservoir of air around him. The girl tried her best not to laugh as the quiet was a nice bit of change. Nothing blowing up, loud apologizes, or perverted actions of a godly proportion. Just two friends and a flower girl drinking her soda.

The last comment took her by surprise as she turned to Celine drink out of her paper cup. "Hey, my soda!" Celine dropped the cup, now bone dry, giggling uncontrollably. Rito's eyes widened and grabbed Risa's hand. Before she could say anything, Celine laughed loudly before pollen sprayed Risa in the face. Rito yelped as he pulled away. The powder faded and on top of Risa's head stood a flower. Green stem, white, and orange petals.

"M-Momioka?" Rito questioned. He slowly backed away as Risa's eyes came back into focus. Her sharp brown eyes met his and everything seemed like the end. Celine laughed again and ran off to the others. "Celine, no!"

Before he could follow, Risa dived down and tackled Rito back into the water. The teenager gasped in surprise when the water enveloped the two. They broke the surface of the water with Rito coughing loudly. Risa didn't seem to care as she nuzzled his neck. "Momioka, please let me go!"

His plea fell on deaf ears as she smiled deliriously. "Rito." He froze. "Rito, Rito, Rito, Rito!" She was chanting his name like a prayer with her arms wrapped around him.

Rito was burning red with the cool, and the blue water not doing its job. Several other screams with heard along with Celine's laughter which filled Rito with more dread. He struggled against Risa's grip and failed. The girl was holding him tightly against her own body. And Rito could feel their body heat almost boil the water.

"Why are you such a tease?" She asked.

'Is-Is she really asking me that question?' Rito thought with a 'really' look. She purred softly against the crook of his neck. "You've got some nerve. Making me think of you."

"I-I WHAT?!" Rito sputtered out. "The cold school floor pressed against me on one side and this," she squeezed him tighter, "Cute figure against the other."

"Momioka...that's really-"

"Shameless. I know and I LOVE IT!" She exclaimed. Risa leaned in for a kiss and Rito panicked. Before her lips met his, a strand of golden blonde hair swung above them and plucked Rito from the pool. Risa fell into the water and Rito was glad to be free from her. She wasn't in the right state of mind.

Unfortunately that brought him face to face with his very stoic assassin. And it didn't help to see a flower on top of her head. Now that he sees flowers planted in almost all his friends. The exception being Mikan and Lala.

"Yuuki Rito." Yami said with no emotion. He swallowed his fear and nervously responded. "H-hi Yami."

"You're coming with me."

"Well actually I prefer to-" A small bundle of hair becomes a spiked club. "Follow you." And soon the assassin and her target found themselves buying or rather threatening violence against the vendor to gain some sweet treats. Rito played along with Yami as she tried to feed him again. Though experience told Rito it was bad for her to feed him. He's come closer to death through that than any of other lethal means she's taken.

"Open up." He nodded no respectfully as he can and Yami was red from both unearthed feelings and frustration. Her hands turned into tongs. "Open up." Yami's claws got closer with each passing second a threatening moment. Before they got to his lips, a large bird swooped in and grabbed Rito.

Yami's eyes widened in surprise as riding on top of the bird was the second princess of Deviluke, Nana Deviluke. Rito sighed in relief as the bird took him farther away from a lovesick Yami. Celine's pollens gotten him in situations before and even though last time it wasn't as bad, Rito didn't like something that changed his friend's perspective.

Before he could think anymore, the bird flipped Rito off it's claws and sent the boy screaming. When he landed, his bare feet was touching feathers. "R-Rito."

"Nana? Thanks! I was worried about what Yami was going to-" He didn't finish as Nana punched him in the air. "D-Don't talk about her you stupid beast!"

"I wanted...I wanted to admit something." She was leaning closer to him and Rito immediately knew what was going on. She tried to hide her flower in a bun, but the wind blew it down and revealed the flower.

Before she could advance any further things got more and more ridiculous. Rito found himself being lifted up by spirits, Momo's plants, Rin's sword skills, Saki's wealth, Run clinging to him, and Mea chasing him with Yami. And all the others chased him.

"Dear lord, why!" He cried as he ran from the masses. "Rito!" Two people yelled. And there were his saviors. His precious little sister and his fiancé to be. Honestly he could kiss Lala and now before Mikan if it wasn't for the situation at the moment.

"Get here Rito! Mikan will try to calm Yami down, while I try to control everyone else. And no complaining!"

"Thank you!" He cried out as he went into through the door behind them. They slammed the door shut and sealed it. Mikan turned and faced an aggravated Yami. Lala pulled out some inventions and faced everyone else.

"Sorry everybody!" And then a battle of epic proportions took place. Friendships forged, families broken, and all while nothing happened to Rito.

...Oh this is To Love Ru. Something always happens to him.

Rito sat in the stall of a bathroom in silence as he didn't worry about have to worry about Lala or Mikan. Yami would never hurt his sister and Lala was more capable than anybody to handle a crowd.

"I need to find out what Celine drank. That was way more than any of normal dose of coke."

"Ku, ku, ku, ku." A voice in the room said. "You really don't have to worry about that Rito."

'No, no, no!' The stall door opened and revealed Risa. She had a swimming cap covering her hair and when she took it off her flower popped back out. Risa grabbed his arm and spun him around. He hit the wall and found Risa pinning him against said wall.

"Lala is really to trick if it's not placed on her face. Not stupid, but easy to manipulate. Now darling..." Her breath against his neck brought shivers to his spine. "Where were we?"

Rito opened his mouth to speak, but Risa put her hand over his mouth. "Ssh. Relax." Her other hand held his wrist down as she gyrated her body slowly against him.

"I knew that the gardening work done a good job. Not too hard, but not too soft." She whispered a husky voice. Rito didn't struggle as his body was enjoying the sensation. Risa knew how to keep his body still. She made his mind stop working with such actions.

"Now...lets start with a kiss." She said seductively. Risa moved her hand out of the way and slowly leaned in. Her lips was closing the distance with each centimeter disappearing. Rito swallowed his fear and his entire body was screaming yes. He found himself also leaning in.

'Say no to this.' A voice said. In his mind Haurna was watching. Her eyes filled with tears. 'I thought you loved me Yuuki-kun!"

'Haurna. Wait, I do love you!'

'I thought it would be me or Haurna. What does she have that we don't?' Said one Rito's worst nightmares: a heartbroken Lala. The two surrounded him with wails of sadness and crying out why. Rito was going numb from all the noise and shut his eyes tightly.

'Just stop! I'm sorry!'

'Darling...' A hand touched his face. He opened his eyes to see Momioka standing in front of him. Not in her swimsuit, but in her school uniform. The playful smirk was gone and in it a blank look. 'You didn't kiss Lala because of your love for Haurna. Yet you're willing to kiss me. How could you in good conscious kiss me, who's under the influence, with half baked feelings.'

'Momioka...I-' She stopped him and grabbed his hands. 'You're better than this Yuuki.'

Everything snapped back into place and Rito opened his eyes to see Risa about to seal the deal. His hands snapped up and grabbed Momioka by the shoulders. "Stop!"

The word was spoken loud enough to snap Risa out of her daze. Her eyes widened to see Rito push her away. His hands still on her shoulders as he took a breath.

"You're not in the right mindset. I can't kiss someone who's influenced by something else. I can't kiss you with these half baked feelings!" He shook her slightly. The flower fell off and Risa stood appalled. She looked at their position and immediately backed off even further.

"Heh. Hehehe. What the heck was I about to do?" She laughed sadly. "Momioka." She looked at him with regretful eyes.

"I-I..." She paused and saw the sympathetic look on Rito's face. And then...she ran. Past Rito and through the door. Lala and Mikan had all the other girls taken care of, but were surprised to see Risa run right pass them, grabbed her stuff, and ran out the gate.

"Risa!"

But she was already gone.


	5. Chapter 5: A Snack Between Friends

It's been almost a week since the pool party and its explosive ending. Most of the girls apologized to Rito about any damage he may have suffered, but he assured them that he was fine. Momo was least bothered by the events as it allowed her to study the future harem mates in action. Nana, Yami, and Yui stood the most appalled by the actions. Nana turned red whenever she looked at Rito, Yui constantly stated that it wasn't her true actions, and Yami ignored Rito for a week in general.

Mea noticed that there was a glimpse of regret and relief in her eyes. So it'll be a topic for another discussion. However Yami's vow of silence didn't bother Rito as much as Risa's. The teaser was still loud, gropey, and joyful around all her other friends except for him. Mio and Haruna have noticed the energy behind her eyes going down whenever Rito was nearby. She still smiled, but it seemed more force than anything.

In fact one conversation was as follows. Risa and Mio were talking with Haruna about their latest assignments when Rito came into the picture. "Hey Rito!"

"Good afternoon Yuuki-kun."

"..." Risa barely glanced at him. Rito noticed and held back a sigh. He knows he yelled at her, but it was to stop her. He didn't mean to offend the girl. "Lala and I wanted to go shopping this afternoon and wanted to know if any of you would go with her."

"I'll go. I've got the afternoon off." Haruna replied.

"Sorry, but I've got work. Though tell Lala I said hi."

"Momioka?" Rito asked and Risa barely looked at him. She had a shade of red covering her cheeks as she turned her head away from him. "I'd love to see Lala-chi, but I've got dinner with my parents. It's a bit of a special occasion."

"I see. Well Haruna, I'll see you later after school. See you later guys."

"See you later, Yuuki-kun."

"Bye Rito."

"Later."

And like that he would disappear into the crowd though his heart was a bit heavy with the cold shoulder Risa's giving him. It really bothered him. She was a friend and one thing he hates to do is be the one responsible hurting someone he cares. Rito was so caught up in his head that he didn't see Mea or Yami turning the corner.

And as per usual the laws of physics were strangely absent as the three went into a tumble with Rito's mouth, hands, and eyes being in some very suggestive positions. Mea was absolutely giddy with her senpai's tongue licking against her skin while Yami was more than tomato red at his fingers grasping firmly on her butt.

"You know what I hate Yuuki Rito." She said in a calm voice. "Wa-wa-wait! Yami, I'm sorry!"

0-0-0-0-0-0

Rito felt an ice pack be pressed against his cheek. The cold sting took most of the actual pain away. Mikado shook her head as she moved the ice pack lower to his jaw line. "You must've made her really mad today, Yuuki."

"Mmm. Sorry Mikado-sensei." He groaned as he fell back onto bed. "I was just walking and I suddenly found myself between Mea and Yami."

"So Mea has told me. And while you were unconscious, Lala and Haruna visited. They stayed for a little while, but I sent them away." She shook her head. "Always between the girls, Yuuki-kun. You know if you ever wanted you could move on to other things."

"Like?" He said dishearteningly. She leaned and pressed her breasts against his arm. "Being my personal test subject is one. I've always wanted to learn more about the teenage boy." Mikado whispered.

The sincere nature of Rito tried to fight against the idea of that, but his mind was already in production.

 _*Fantasy*_

 _Rito laid completely still on the bed as he could feel new weight be added to the bed. His eyes glanced up to see his school nurse looking at Rito like a delicious snack. Lingerie kept her supple curves from complete exposure and her medical coat was slowly falling off._

 _"Now Yuuki-kun, please be a good participant." Her hands planted themselves near the sides of his head and she had herself propped up. "I assure you, this experiment will feel very good." And then things became increasingly bright as she came in for the kiss._

 _*Fantasy End*_

"Don't say weird things!" Rito yelped as he jumped back from the nurse. Mikado couldn't help, but laugh at her poor student. Such an innocent youth facing the obstacles of manhood, what a battle.

"Calm down Yuuki-kun, I wouldn't do such a thing." She said. 'Not yet anyways.'

"I'm going to meet Lala and Haruna for shopping! Thank you."

Mikado tossed his phone and waved goodbye. "Till next time Yuuki-kun."

0-0-0-0-0

Rito sighed in disbelief. The sun was setting and it turns out that Lala and Haruna went on without him. Although reluctantly, since Mikado sent them away not long after school ended.

Still an afternoon with the loves of his life and it's ruined by Momioka and Yami's fist. Though he can't find any reason to be mad at them. If Rito were Yami he would be mad to have his privacy always invaded by klutz. And Risa…

It's sad. The last person he ever expected to be upset with him would be Momioka. It seems she can't even look at him without feeling irritated. And all because he yelled her.

But it was justified. She almost crossed a line.

It was inconsiderate. She always crosses the line.

It worked with Yami. And she only was fine with it.

Risa is not Yami! We did something and now she can't look at us without feeling disgust.

Rito clutched his head in annoyance and pain. It was giving him a headache on how he upsetted his friend.

'I really need to get my priorities straight.' Rito thought to himself. The smell of restaurants made his stomach rumble. His little sister's cooking came into his mind and Rito found himself absolutely famished. 'Maybe a quick snack. At least until I can get back home.'

The evening lights were nice to look at. And the many couples seem to agree. Rito saw so many couples walk back and forth from up and down the sidewalk. It was a little tough to walk through them.

However his quest for food was finally complete as he found the taiyaki stand Yami always visits. And he's a bit relieved to see that Yami wasn't around.

"One taiyaki please. Red bean paste will be good.." Rito ordered. The cook looked behind his counter and checked something off. "Ah congratulations young man! You've won the special prize of being my 150th visitor." He spoke with high enthusiasm. He winked with a sparkle in his eye.

"Uh, okay?" Rito questioned with a small sweatdrop. "What do I get?"

"A buy one, get one free deal. So what's your second flavor?" Rito pondered on his choices and asked for chocolate. The cook agreed and went back to his fryers. He came out with two freshly hot taiyakis ready. Rito's mouth watered at the snacks and he resisted the urge to eat both of them in one bite and pay the man.

"Come again!" The man said as he moved on to the next customer. Rito waved goodbye and continued his walk home. His taiyaki was becoming less and less as he continued to wolf it down. It was fulfilling to feel the grease and bean paste come together to create a delicious sensation. The chocolate one cooled down to a warm bulge in its wrapping.

'Maybe I can give this to Mikan as an apology to being late.' Rito thought as he heard a man whistle. "Hey baby, where's a pretty little thing doing over here?"

Rito didn't think too much of it. "None of your business creep. Now will you please get going? I'm going to be late soon." Now that voice got his attention. Either he had incredible timing or something in this universe wanted to screw with him, because that voice that responded to the perv next to him was Momioka.

His eyes darted next to him and Rito saw it was just one of those punks that hang outside his school. His hair was crazy with spikes poking out of the side and his leather jacket's sleeves were rolled up to show some muscle and tattoo.

And time seemed to stop for the few seconds Rito took to glance at Risa. Her hair was the same, but her face seemed to be touched up with some makeup. It emphasized her eyes and cheeks while her lips became...kissable to Rito. The teen shook his head in disbelief before examining the rest of her form.

Her clothes weren't the normal school uniform. No it was a one piece dress with flowing orange. It stopped past her knees and moved fluidly with Risa. He gulped nervously as he never seen Momioka like this way before.

"Oh come babe, ditch the plans and you and me can have some fun." Momioka noticed how determined this creep was. The normal ones would just back off with reluctance, but this one's trying it.

"Well you can take your fun and find someone else. I'm not going." She said with a forced smile. 'I'm not dealing with this today.' Risa thought. Still the man was not accepting defeat. He grabbed her arm and tugged her closer. "Don't worry it'll be fun."

"Hey Risa!" A voice broke through the tension. Momioka and the guy looked back to see Rito walking toward them with a taiyaki in his hands. "I finally managed to a taiyaki for you. Oh, who's your friend?"

"The better who're you?" Momioka saw her chance. "Darling~! There you are. I don't know this guy, but I thank him for the company. However I would like to get back to my date with my dear Yuuki-kun."

The guy's eye twitched in anger as Momioka freed her arm and wrapped it around the new guy. Rito passed the taiyaki to Risa and the two walked forward. Momioka didn't turn around as she looked at the warm treat, but Rito turned around and glared at the man with indescribable anger. The man shivered and turned around. "Man forget this! She wasn't that cute anyways."

Momioka waited till they walked for about a minute before losing control of her laughter. Rito chuckled along. "Did you see the look on his face when you arrived? I could see his eyes break at the sight of you. That was smart Yuuki."

She gave him a warm smile and Rito rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Oh-uh, that's fine. I mean it worked didn't it. Honestly, I was just winging it."

"I can buy that. Although I have a question."

"Hm?"

Risa looked away for a second as if to make sure to know where she was. "Why aren't you with Haruna and Lala-chi? I thought you had a special shopping date with them."

"W-wait! It wasn't really much of a date more Lala wanted to go buy something for her sisters! She justed us to come with."

"Sure, but really why are you here with me? I don't mind, but why?" Risa asked. However her last statement caught him off guard. "You don't mind being near me?"

"Um, yeah why not?"

"Then why haven't you been looking at me! I mean whenever I'm around you just stop being...you and I feel like that's kinda my fault." Momioka stared at him for a second before feeling nervous. It wasn't his fault. No, it was hers.

"N-no Yuuki. I was just, um…" She stuttered. 'What the heck? Just spit it out!'

"I think I was...ashamed of myself after the whole pool incident." She said. Risa took a moment to breath and blushed at the astonished look on Rito's face. "I didn't mean to ignore you, but I feel so weird ever since the thing. It was...unintentional if anything."

"Oh yeah, that's understandable. I mean like I would feel terrible if my actions made my friends uncomfortable."

"Sure it's like that." She looked at the warm taiyaki and felt it's comforting warmth. Her stomach growled. "Oh you didn't eat."

"Um, no actually. I was too busy trying to dress up for dinner with my parents I forgot to eat." Rito looked at the taiyaki and pushed it closer to her. "You should eat it. I mean I know you're going to eat soon, but you don't want to focus on the food itself. Your parents are there."

Risa was wearing that red blush for awhile now, but it seems to grow even deeper and deeper with each moment passing. "That's a kind gesture, but I don't wanna ruin my dress if it spills." An idea passed through her mind. "Feed me."

Rito's eyes widened in surprise as Risa passed the snack back to him. "I don't trust my hands to get greasy when I eat it. I want you to feed me."

"Eh, M-Momioka...I don't think that I can-" He stopped as Risa lifted his hand with the treat and took a small bite. Rito turned dark red as he watched melted chocolate bleed through the bite and some of it sticks to her lips. He gulped nervously and looked away.

"Just try not to get the chocolate on you." Rito responded. He always lifted the treat back to her lips and she would gladly take small bites. Momioka enjoyed many things, but the sweet warm chocolate flooding her taste buds in delight were only the bonus to see the cute reactions of her class mate.

"Care for a taste, Yuuki?" Momioka asked as she noticed how his hands fidgeted. "I'm fine."

"It's sweet. Come on Yuuki, I'll feel bad if you don't get a chance to eat it. And I know how bad it hurts you to hurt your friends."

"Not when it's intentional Momioka." Rito said quickly. She smiled at the response and glanced at her phone. "Oh shoot, I'm almost late for dinner! I've got to go! I'll see you later Yuuki."

"Oh sure. Have a nice evening Momio-" He turned back, but was stopped when the taste of chocolate touched his lips. His eyes were wide open to see Momioka leaned over and planting a kiss on his lips. Risa didn't notice until she opened her eyes.

She pulled back and Rito sat there frozen. "W-Wait, I-I meant to kiss your cheek. I would never intentionally...aw, geez!" Risa became more flustered with each passing second with Rito's eye an empty canvas and his mouth wide with shock.

"RITO!" A loud bubbly voice called out. Risa gave a very rare gasp of surprise as she saw Lala land right next to them. "There you are! I've been looking for you since Mikado-sensei called to let us know you were out. Oh hello, Risa."

Risa looked at Lala with fear before shaking her head and standing up. "I'm sorry Lala, Yuuki!" And with that she once again left in a fast pace. A huge cloud of dust covered Lala and Rito. Lala coughed and swished some of the smoke away with her hand as Rito slowly fell back. He fell right onto the street and Lala panicked at his state.

"Oh my gosh Rito! What're you doing? I got to get you back home!" And with that she held the teen over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes and flew off to their home.

"Ch-chocolate kisses." Was all that Rito muttered. And his dreams were more sweet with a devilish classmate feeding to him through kisses.

0-0-0-0-0

 _ **Omake**_

Risa's parents were laughing at a recent event that happened during the week, but Risa wasn't laughing. She just tallied her recent encounter as a victory with a too high of a cost.

"Risa, are you okay? Is something bothering you?" Her father asked.

"Maybe she's got a little special on the side sweetie." Her mother 's when Risa's eyes snapped.

"I don't like Yuuki Rito that way! It's just a game!" She blurted out.

"Oh~" Momoka's parents said in sync. 'Oh no.'

"Now who's this, "Yuuki Rito", you mentioned?"

"What's this game you're talking about."

'And why am I acting like tsundere about him? That's Kotegawa's job.' Risa screamed in her head. A distance away Yui sneezed at the mention of her name.

0-0-0-0-0

Announcements

Holy moly I made it! This chapter took forever to write with plot and characterization. I decided to give Momioka a bit of denial for her feelings for Rito since it started out platonic, but turned so quickly. My headcanon is that Momioka is very competitive when someone challenges her teasing nature. And now we have our boy Rito unintentionally winning the girl over.

Now I have been told that this story would grow to be excellent if I upgraded my writing to more explicit details. I'm...currently testing the waters on that. Believe it or not my ideas for a lemon on this story grow ever more with each passing chapter. Though I originally intended them to be 'Smooch Buddies'. I dunno, I've written M-rated content before and I hold them as my greatest guilty pleasure. Though this story will get an M-rating, I intend to stretch that T-rating till it breaks.

So fanservice and mature writings will come slowly into the thing. And I'm going to still try to incorporate the members of the harem too since I believe they need some love as well. It'll be a Risa/Rito experience, but it doesn't hurt for variety (plus the manga hasn't given me that much material for Momioka to carry her own story so I need to wing some of her character around the harem to work.)

Now since plot is mostly off the top of my head, I would like to know your predictions on how the story will go. I've always wanted to combine my ideas with my reviewers as a way to make the story more fulfilling for everyone. So your thoughts and predictions would be greatly appreciated along with any criticism you may have. I'm open to hear about my faults on this story.

Till Next Time.


	6. Chapter 6: Revelation

_The lands of sweets stood tall in front of Rito and it was heaven. Glaciers of ice cream, rivers of caramel, and mountains of marshmallows were all waiting for the teenager to eat. Rito indulged himself on the sweets. He kneaded the marshmallows in perfect circles and bit softly through the skin. He couldn't help, but move his tongue up and down the marshmallow with the very tips being suckled gently._

 _'This is heaven.' Rito thought. The sweet soft taste of marshmallow slowly faded however, and Rito was confused for a second. It wasn't until the warm gentle river of flavor called chocolate entered his taste buds. He got excited at the new treat and let of his marshmallow real quick to see where it coming from. The marshmallow had a chocolate tulip growing where he just bit and it was shaped like...two lips._

 _His eyes slightly widened when the two lips started talking. 'Why did you stop Rito?' The voice was haunting._

 _'Wa-wait, what?' Chocolate was dripping onto the marshmallow he was trying to consume and melted into a sculpture of a woman. No it was something familiar. A chocolate hand gently caressed his warm cheek and chuckled. 'Don't stop Rito. I love being ravaged by you.'_

 _The chocolate figure chuckled and pressed their lips against his. Rito couldn't react for some reason and felt himself melting into the kiss. His body was loosening up and Rito took lead of the chocolate kiss before he pulled himself back for breath. To his surprise what stood in its place was Risa._

 _'Thank you, Rito.'_

0-0-0-0-0-0

Rito stood up with lightning action and the sound following him was the disappointed moan of another. He looked to his side see Momo on her side. Her face was flustered and deep red, but not as red as the hickeys left all over her neck.

"R-Rito-san. That was...amazing." She proceeded to enter the afterglow with Rito left in complete shock. And he wasn't the only one. At his doorway was his sister Mikan and Momo's sister Nana. They were left in complete shock at his actions and the marks it left behind. Unfortunately this led to the only one logical action.

"YOU BEAST!"

"I'M SORRY, NANA! IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!"

"LIKE HELL IT WAS!"

And the sound of echoing slaps could be heard throughout the neighborhood.

0-0-0-0-0

Lala sat down at the breakfast table with Rito sitting across from her with red hand marks all over his face, Nana red with anger, Mikan impassive, and Momo giggling with a blue scarf covering her neck. She knew something happened, but didn't expect it to be too bad.

"Rito, are you okay?"

He opened his mouth to speak, but his cheek strained at the stretching. Nana huffed. "That beast went a little far this morning. He left bruises all over Momo's neck, Onee-chan!"

"Not bruises Nana, love bites. If you wanted, you could sleep in Rito's bed and let him give you some." Nana went completely red in embarrassment. "LIKE I WOULD BE ANYWHERE THAT BEAST!"

Lala laughed silently at Nana's outburst, but noticed Rito was poking at his food. Recently he's been silent for the most part. Not enough to warrant attention, but enough to get her attention. Ever since he fainted on a bench with a flustered Risa the night before, Lala's been noticing his weird behavior.

She didn't press on the issue last night, but something was definitely going on between her friend and fiancee.

0-0-0-0-0

Mio walked down the road and finally saw her best friend's house. The night before was rough with the last dinner rush taking a lot out of her. It's nice to see Risa's house after all the struggle she went through just to get up and leave.

Knock, knock. No answer.

'Strange. I knew she was up late, but she knows I'm always here to pick her up.'

Knock, knock. Still no answer.

'Risa, we're going to be late.' Mio grumbled in her mind. Being late to school was not what she wanted, especially after last night.

Knock, Knock! She was banging her fist against the wood and still no answer. She sighed and took out the emergency house key kept underneath one of their bushes. 'Geez, Risa. What's keeping you?'

The house was quiet when she entered, but that didn't deter Mio. The school girl walked upstairs to Risa's room and heard small muffling. Now that was a bit unusual. Mio gripped the doorknob tightly and twisted it slowly. The room began to slowly reveal the rising sunlight and Risa's bed with the girl in it.

"Risa." She said in a hushed whisper. For some reason her voice couldn't go to a higher octave. The girl's back was turned against Mio, but she could hear the shallow breathing and carefully tip toed her way to the bed.

"Risaa~" Mio cooed before turning her friend over. And it was a complete and unexpected...surprise to see Risa in. Risa was wearing her normal sleeping attire, but the hem of her shirt was in her mouth with the shirt now over her exposed breasts. One hand was kneading one of them while the other was under the sheets. And Mio could guess what that hand was doing.

However the girl couldn't wrap her mind on what was happening right in front of her, but she couldn't dream of getting around this little tidbit. "To."

'What?'

"Ri...to." Risa moaned in a pant.

"WHAT?!" That woke up Risa up and to her horror see Mio looking at her completely shell shocked.

"AHH!"

"AHH!"

0-0-0-0-0

Lala and Rito were walking alone with the others going ahead. Momo wanted to stay behind, but Nana wanted to find a way to cover the hickeys. "Gah, Nana's gonna hate me for a while now."

"Don't worry, Rito. Nana doesn't hold a grudge for very long. She'll find something new." Lala said optimistically. "Though it's strange."

"Strange?" Rito questioned. What did the princess find so strange about the situation. It was about the same thing that happened almost every week. Two weeks if he was lucky enough.

"Momo told me those were "love bites" when I asked about them. Why didn't I get those when I slept in your bed?"

"Wh-wh-what?! What're you saying? I need to...bite you for it to happen. Besides it happened while I was sleeping. It's not like I can give those out now." Rito said nervously.

Lala silently agreed with him on that, but it was a little frustrating that her little sister received such a thing from Rito. She couldn't get a kiss out of him, yet he seemed to be giving out love bites. She wonders what it was like to be in Momo's place for just that moment.

Rito nervously smiled at the silent princess, hoping not to have upset her. Maybe he could make her feel better. "I mean if I were to ever do such a thing consciously, I might…" He stuttered.

Lala got the message and smiled brightly. And that smile was thing that finally repressed this morning's dream into the back his mind. It was all an accidental kiss after all, Risa didn't hold anything over him. It was always Lala and Haruna.

And besides with Momo pushing him on to other girls, Rito feels like he's been ignoring the first princess in his life. Lala was back to being the bubbly girl she was and Rito thought he could give something back. "Lala, we should get to school now." He wrapped his arm around hers and led her on. Her green eyes widened at the action and she was feeling her happiness grow more and more.

Rito may love Haruna, but somewhere he loved her just as much. Lala tightly held on as Rito finally felt like things were back to normal. This is what it was originally. Just him, Lala, and Haruna. This was something he could deal with.

0-0-0-0-0

"-HHHH!"

"-HHHH!"

The two girls were still screaming before Mio stopped and Risa followed. "Mio! What're you doing here?"

"I'm here to pick you up for school! I didn't think I would catch you in the act!" Risa blushed hard at being caught by her best friend of all her people. Nothing was more embarrassing than being caught by someone you're extremely close with. She tried to clean herself off, but only one of her hands weren't filthy.

"I'm just going to wait downstairs and I'll let you...deal with getting dress." Risa didn't answer back and just began looking for her school uniform. A shower was in order and the girl tried to scrub off the sweat and shame that came with the night. She couldn't even remember when things went this...no, wait, she does.

It all started with the end of her little family time with her parents. They were vultures when they heard Rito's name and her parents were like police investigators from the movies. They tried to force her to tell everything.

 _'Yes, he's a classmate.'_

 _'He's an extremely shy guy. Ma, he's not my type!'_

And everything was getting more tense for Risa when she finally got home. She slipped off her dress, wiped off the little makeup on her face, and got dressed for bed. The second her head hit the pillow, groans of frustration escaped her lips. And led to this little event.

"Of course Risa, just kiss him. It's not he's expecting it!" She grumbled. That bumbling, attractive...no, no, not attractive. Cute, no! That...guy was plaguing her head so much lately. Whenever she found guys she liked, Risa always managed to get over them once they revealed their true colors. Some just looked at her like a quick lay and that was never a thing. Others never took the first move and it showed that they were whipped. And others could've worked...if they weren't willing to cheat on their girlfriends to receive her affection.

She's learned that if men were willing to cheat on their significant others with you, they'll do it to you as well. So they were off her lists as well. But Yuuki Rito. Stupid, clumsy, sweet, considerate...Stop! Stop thinking like that! She doesn't like him like that.

True, he doesn't look at her like she puts out all the time, and his engagement with Lala wasn't official. Nor was he completely timid like Haruna. He was strong. She heard from some of the girls that he took on a demon sword just to save their senpai.

She smiled at that thought. A demon sword. That guy that can't say his feelings out loud was willing to fight a demon sword just to save one girl. Would...would he do that for her? To take on almost impossible odds just to save her?

'Oh he could just be my knight.' Risa mumbled in her head. A knight that's already engaged. Though not technically, since she hasn't heard progress coming out. She might have a…

What was she doing? This was her friend's fiancee and her other friend's crush. Risa couldn't just walk right in and take him from right under their nose. You know what she just stop thinking about it. Everything, this stupid little game she made up in her head, to that intimate time after school, to...that kiss.

Her heart beated a couple beats faster at that thought. Risa's lips seemed to meld with his perfectly. Almost like to fitting puzzle pieces. 'I...wonder what would've happened if he…'

 _The scenario was playing in her head like an old movie. Risa hadn't noticed she was kissing him, but he was completely aware. Risa opened her eyes and saw Rito with small bits of chocolate on his lips._

 _"Yuuki! Hold on I didn't mean to-"_

 _"Ssh." He said as he pulled her up. "It's alright Momioka." His hand snuck its way down her back and pulled her in closer. "I wanted to do that for awhile now."_

 _Risa laughed nervously at this suddenly confident Yuuki. "I-Is that so? Well, I'm glad to be some wish fulfillment."_

 _He led her away from the staring crowd and led her to the edge of an alleyway. "You should really drop the bravado. Especially since neither of us have been satisfied just yet." Risa felt her mind came to a screeching halt. He trapped her between his arms and the brick wall behind her._

 _"Y-Yuuki." She muttered before feeling his warm lips once again meet hers. It was wonderful. She parted her lips and teeth and gasped at his prodding tongue meeting hers. Anything resembling thought became a pile of mush in her mind as everything was focusing on the handsome man in front of her. And time slowed down just so she could savor every single precious moment passing by._

 _Rito's hand squeezed her soft body in the right places making all her senses go haywire. If his 'accidents' were heavenly, than this was on a whole other plane. 'I...I'm losing my senses. I-I need to-'_

 _He lifted up her leg and tightly grasped her thigh. Risa felt her dampness now and gulped nervously as she looked at Rito's golden brown eyes. He had a confident smirk on his face with only a hint of his kindness being left on his face. "Momioka. Risa."_

 _"Y-yes?" She stuttered. This was definitely true. Kind Yuuki Rito was somehow this unknown creature. His handsome features were amplified with this new confidence. His hair waved gently against the swaying of his body, the eyes were piercing right into her soul, and she could feel Rito's muscle being pressed against her own._

 _"You're a very beautiful woman Momioka. I want to ravage you and show everyone you belong to me."_

 _Risa's eyes widened at the proposal. She wanted to say her immediate answer, but paused. Her mind was playing back images of Lala and Haruna. Her friends that both loved the man she has right in front of her. The same man that just asked her to allow him 'ravage' her. It would break their hearts, it would utterly destroy them, it would...satisfy her heart._

 _Something in Risa's heart craved Rito. Rito protected her a couple times from predators, never held a grudge at her seduction at the pool, and always played along while others would just force her to stop. He was a single, kind, brave behind the scenes man. Rito was everything she desired._

 _"Yes. Do it." She whispered. And soon she found herself pressed against a bed with Rito positioned above her. Their clothes laid forgotten on the floor and Risa smiled happily._

 _"Final chance. Just say the words and I'll stop."_

 _Risa smirked and flipped their position. She sat on his lap and Rito, for a brief second, regained his blushing, nervous face. Risa scanned him for any look of regret on his face, but found none._

 _"Don't stop, Rito. It can't stop. I want you. I need you, Ri-to." She whispered softly._

 _"WHAT!" He screamed._

And that's when she awoken to see Mio catching her. Risa put her head against the cool, wet shower wall and couldn't ignore what her dream meant. Yuuki Rito's face was stuck in her head and she couldn't deny it. Some part of Risa's heart, screw it her entire heart was enamored for her classmate. It made sense in some way. He was a very sweet guy and he always considered her feelings into the matter. It seemed cliche to think why she hasn't ever noticed him before, but that was the least of her problems.

This little game of teasing just ended being all his. And all if it started with a couple of compliments and a little assertion. It didn't matter if she left him speechless, he's been winning this entire time. Risa felt her heart just flutter like a butterfly at the revelation.

Oh how everything seemed to fall into the place. Lala and Haruna couldn't change her mind, despite what she wants it to be. It's far too late for that.

"I like him." She said slowly. Her lips grew into a wide smile as her tears mixed in with the shower raining on her. "I really like Yuuki Rito."

Mio was just outside the bathroom door with a towel when she heard the declaration from within the shower room. 'Oh great.'

0-0-0-0-0

Rito sneezed and Lala caught on to it. "Are you sick Rito?"

"Um, no. I dunno I just sneezed." Rito said. It was weird to randomly sneeze out of nowhere, but it didn't matter though. Class was about to begin and Rito could feel something was coming. And it filled him with some sort happiness. Like everything was going to be great.

Lala finally came back into the picture and Rito was ready to actually confess to Haruna. The teen was ready to end this cycle and move on. And nothing was going to change it.

Everything was going to change.

For the better.

0-0-0-0-0

Risa stepped out with Mio and checked her school supplies. Everything was in order. Pencils, last night's homework, and other supplies were prepared. Mio looked worryingly at Risa's happy demeanor. She's seen Risa like other boys before, but it looked like Yuuki changed her best friend into something else.

"Come Mio, we've got places to go and people to see." She turned, but Mio stopped her. "Hm?"

"R-Risa."

"Yeah?"

"You would tell me if you were going to do something reckless, right?" Mio asked with much care. Risa didn't catch on. "Of course, I would tell in a heartbeat. Why do you ask?"

Mio opened her mouth, but what could she say? That someone like Rito was hard to attain? The boy only had eyes for only two and not to mention the amount of love rivals Risa will face. How can she let her best friend go down such a route?

However even if she did warn Risa of what's going to happen, Risa would just ignore her. She was tough and if she ever focused on something she could get it. "Mio, hello?"

Mio snapped out of her thoughts and waved her hands dismissively. "Oh never mind. I just want to make sure you remember our pact as best friends."

Risa rolled her eyes and pulled Mio close. "Of course. You're my best friend Mio and I would never hold any secrets back." Mio smiled and decided to reveal her very short term secret.

"Well then, I'm going to go ahead and let you come up with a plan to get Yuuki-kun's heart." Risa froze at that news as Mio quickly dashed away to the school. Risa was completely struck at how Mio knew. However she smiled gently and shook her head. "Thanks Mio."

0-0-0-0-0

Whew I'm finally done! And it only took...a considerable amount of time. Whatever, it's finally done and Risa has succumbed to her feelings, but Rito seems to have turned his back against her. What will change the future king of the galaxy perspective on his new love interest? Give out your predictions and leave reviews how it's going. Criticism/Praise are needed to help improve this story for your please.

Anyways till next time, Ciao!


	7. Chapter 7: Homestretch

**A.N- Ah what a beautiful day. *glances at the latest update and the calendar***

 **OH SHI-!**

0-0-0-0-0-0

The beautiful day was radiating its charm all throughout Sanin Town. Birds were singing, flowers bloomed underneath the spring sun, and students were detained within the confines of a building to learn and gain skills they won't use for the next five years.

Rito sighed during his first class as he looked between Lala and Haruna. He was planning the perfect confession. It was high time Rito finally buckled down and talked to his first crush straight. Lala was so patient and Rito was eager to continue his relationship with her. It was time to end everything and get the girls of his dreams.

Unfortunately the universe seemed to hate Rito today for some reason and basically did whatever it could conceivably do to stop the relationship.

 _ **Attempt 1**_

"Sairenji!" Rito called out. Haruna turned around and blushed when Rito was approaching her. He had a cheesy grin on his face as he approached her. "I got something to tell you and you have to know."

"R-Really?" She stammered, but before anything could be exchanged a loud, joyful scream was heard. The two looked up and saw the perverted principal of the school descend from the sky itself. Apparently seconds before, the Principal was preying upon Yami and was sufficiently dealt a hair fist straight to the chin sending him flying through the air. Which leads to the current events of now.

"GAAAH!" The principal landed right on top of Rito. Everyone looked to see a dusty, battered principal on top of an unconscious Rito. Yami appeared next to Haruna and apologized for what she did.

"The strength in my attack was much larger than I anticipated."

She flipped the principal off and picked Rito with her hair. "I shall take him to Mikado Ryouko. She'll fix him up."

Rito was too busy mumbling about timing as Yami carried him away.

 ** _Attempt 2_**

Haruna visited Rito after their current class ended. He had bandages wrapped around his head and had a dozy look on his face. "Are you alright Yuuki-kun."

"Yes, I'm fine, but Haruna before you go you must know something." She gazed into his eyes as Rito's eyes were completely serious. "Go on."

"I...I always wanted to tell you that I…" Oshizu was watching from a distance and felt everything was going wonderfully. Rito just had to say a few more words and then this painful 'does he/doesn't' he' will finally end. She watched every second and didn't notice something approaching her cheek.

She finally feels the warm, slimy muscle touch her and she screams in surprise as the sensation was familiar. It was dogs tongue. Oshizu's powers went haywire and things began to fly up. For example they lifted Haruna's shirt.

"Ah!" Rito had his eyes covered while Haruna ran out embarrassed. And the ghost girl couldn't believe the misfortune.

 ** _Attempt 3_**

"Where's Haruna?" Rito asked an hour later. Kotegawa tried to remember and finally recalled where the love of Rito's life went. "I'm afraid she had an important event with her sister and parents. She won't return in two weeks."

This made the boy fall straight onto the floor at the horrible bad luck being given to him.

The committee member help him up and shook her head at the boy she supposedly loves. "Look Yuuki, I'm sure whatever it is it can wait until then."

"Right, sure. I have plans anyways." The two parted and didn't notice a pig tailed girl watching them and her companion walking behind her.

"What's up Mio? Did you want to talk?"

"Risa!" She grabbed the girl and dragged her away. "Whoa Mio, what the heck's your problem?"

"Your opportunity!" She replied.

"Hmm?" Mio smacked her head in frustration, but felt even more stupid when Risa was giving one of her signature smirks. "Look you have an open window! This could be your chance. You can ask Rito out!" Risa glanced at Rito and reveled in the warmth her heart felt for him now. It's been a good while since she got a straight up crush on someone.

"So?"

They quickly heard a gleeful laugh and saw Lala run over and glomp Rito. She was asking him about walking her through the market today and he agreed to it. Risa looked hesitant at the couple and the momentum she felt this morning was gone. The revelation was wonderful. However, Lala just reminded herself what the situation was.

Mio looked at her. "Risa?"

"Ah Momioka-san~!" A new voice entered the conversation. The two girls looked to see a face that hasn't appeared recently this past few chapters. Momo Deviluke was giving them her signature grin. "Ah Momo, what brings you here?"

"Oh I heard about an opportunity and was wondering what that is." Risa couldn't believe it. Momo was coming close to knowing and the little sister of your love rival was not the best person to know. "You know I can tell you all about it, later. Preferably in my bath."

This prompted a deep blush to appear on Momo's face. Risa chuckled at the reaction and was rather pleased to know that their little "date" together still played in her mind. "Wh-Wh-What?!"

 _'Geez, you had to bring that up. I give you props Momioka Risa. You know how to play. Unfortunately, I heard Mio. And if it involves Rito I will play to win!'_ Momo needed to cut to the chase.

"So a date with Rito-san. How ambitious." Momioka and Mio froze at Momo's statement and cursed themselves for being careless. What could happen? "Momo, there's more to that. I mean it's not what it seems-!"

"That's fine. Though if you want to ask such a thing you might want to hurry. I must remind you that it's quite rare for Rito to ever be fully alone. You need to be quick. But I'm sure you'll know when to jump on it."

The two humans looked at the princess confused. This was not how it was going in their minds. "Hey sis!"

Lala and Rito looked to see Momo waving at them. "Yes?" They walked over and Risa turned her blushing face when Rito greeted them along with Momo. "Sis, are you going to help me tonight?"

"Hm."

"I mean my D-Dial hasn't been working properly. Can we go back to the lab and have a look at it?" Lala looked at her sister's D-Dial and pondered on that. "No, I can fix it right here!"

"EH?!" Everyone knew what that meant. A speedy improvement on an item will lead to "interesting" results. Rito panicked as Lala put away one of her many tools away and held the D-Dial in front of her face.

"I made a few improvements and I'd like to see how it works. Here let's give it a go!" Momo was now fully scared of the results as Lala pressed the summoning button and a bright light engulfed the group.

Rito was the first to open his eyes to see a small forest basically surround him. "Lala, Momo!"

"Y-Yuuki…" A voice said. He looked up and to his utter surprise, Momioka was hanging above him. And as luck would have it, it was in a very revealing pose. Vines were wrapped around her body and the way Momioka struggled reminded Rito of some very exotic tapes he found a while ago.

She was flushed with embarrassment as Rito slowly walked up. "Hold on Momioka I'm coming!" He took one more step and his foot made contact with a root that sprung up and flung the boy into the air. Risa gasped in surprise as some vines loosened before feeling another warm body touch hers.

Rito made a strangled gasp for air as he struggled to grab onto something. And fortunately he found something soft and plush to grab onto. Unfortunately it was Risa's posterior that he grabbed. Risa moaned at the contact and made Rito's face red.

"M-Momioka, I'm sorry!" His face was pressed against the crook of her way his muffled pleas rubbed his lips against her skin was erotic in Risa's mind. It may have something to do with the feelings she has and the hot sensation of his breath and touch have on her.

"Don't worry about Yuuki. I know it was accident." Rito felt something in his heart skip a beat at that whisper. He managed to pull his head off of Risa and found their eyes connecting.

"Momioka, are you alright?"

"Besides this?" She looked down, but that made their foreheads touch. "I'm fine. Thank you for the concern." Those lips were in his eyesight again. The same one who touched his by accident last night and threw him off that night.

"Yuuki."

"Yes." His eyelids were drooping. It was some sort of spell making him lose himself. Something was going on in his head. "Does my butt feel that nice for you to still hold it?" He snapped back to reality and then to gravity. Because as he just realized that, the vines pulled away and vanished. The two fell back onto the ground.

The two held their eyes closed tight due to the pain. Rito mostly since he hit the ground and Momioka fell on top of him. "My, how do your acts of God work? You must be the luckiest boy in the world, Rito-san."

The two opened their eyes to wonder what Momo was saying before realizing what they meant. What Rito saw was an eyeful. Risa pulled herself up and was looking down at him with the vines tearing up her top. No cuts on the skin, but the clothes were a mess with her white cotton bra exposed to him and as a bonus had his hands placed on top of her thighs.

"Momioka! I-I can explain!"

"Oh, is that your cell phone in your pocket or are you just excited to see me like this? Naughty, naughty Yuuki." She got up and dusted herself off. "Lala, can help me with my clothes?"

"Of course, follow me!" She led Risa off and the girl looked at Rito. Mio and Momo were helping him up and he looked at Risa. She blew a kiss and his expression was priceless. And the day was more than satisfying while Lala did her best to repair her uniform.

"Oh I better take a better look at the D-Dial tonight. And I wanted to spend time with Rito today after his after-school duties. This is so unfair."

Risa took that into consideration and wondered if this was her opportunity Momo was talking about. She wasn't on board with Momo being so close, but this was more than enough. She should thank Momo for this brief window. It'll be more than enough. "Eh, don't worry Lala-chi. You and Rito can spend sometime together tomorrow since it's a weekend."

"That's true. Oh well, I guess I can wait a little longer for Rito to move forward." That struck Momioka. Se noticed the look in Lala's eyes when she mentioned Rito. It was full of love and possibly lust if the girl wasn't so innocent. But most of all, Rito makes Lala's eyes reflect something else.

Rito made Lala's eyes look so helpless in her love for him. Helpless. That perfectly described the feeling Risa shared with Lala on the boy. And this made her remember that Rito must love this princess too, otherwise what else kept her near him. Friendship could go deep, but not as deep as lovers could go.

How could Risa stand up to that? Rito and her have shared their moments, but it could be nothing compared to what Lala and him shared even to Haruna and him. Her friends shared the look of being utterly helpless against Rito and as a friend to both Risa couldn't see her on the playing field.

Momo did, but why? There was nothing in it for her if she did succeed and that brought on the question of what to do if she succeeds on gaining Rito's affection. The cons of such a thing were building up and Risa felt herself come under doubt if she'd even be good enough for Rito. Weeks ago it would be the other way around, but now she's questioning if she can even stand next to him with what she has.

That's when the solution came into her head. One date. One date without anyone else there. That would be enough. It would be enough to satisfy her heart.

0-0-0-0-0

The day droned on and soon the final classes came to an end. Risa sat up and got ready for after-school duties. It was now or never. Who knew when such an opportunity open again? She walked around the building and checked some of the classrooms until she finally found her target.

Yuuki Rito. Standing there with papers on the desk and a constant mumble flowing through his lips. She slowly opened the door and creeped up on the boy. Like a ghost, she moved quietly between the desks and stood on her toes. The playfulness in her still existed and she blew gently against his ear.

"GAH! Who's there?!" Rito said as he turned suddenly and knocked the papers down to the floor. "Carefully Yuuki. Those are important you know. If you get distracted you could make mess and we both know boys can't make a mess in front of a girl."

"Who says that?"

She shrugged. "I dunno, I just wanted to see your reaction. And besides, since we're both here…"

Rito looked at her. _'Do it! Just ask him!'_

"How was your day? I'm curious to what led to your...mood today." Risa said. _'You coward.'_

"Um, sure. Just let me clean this up. Then we'll talk." Risa nodded and turned around to see what she thought was a tail move across the hall. She briskly moved to the door and looked outside the door.

Momioka felt like she was being watched and she was right as two were watching. Both were little sisters to powerful aliens and both were very curious on how it would go. Really the second one just wanted to annoy the first, but decided to watch the show instead.

Rito appeared behind Risa with the papers organized. "Momioka, I'm done." She didn't turn around just yet and leaned out the hallway just a bit for any sign of anyone else in the building.

Risa didn't know this would lead her to bend over slightly and shown a brief panty glimpse before Rito. He turned red and remembered how he felt the soft plushes the material covers earlier that day. It made him feel like a cold shower was in order.

"Anyways Yuuki, what did you...what're you looking at?"

"What?! Nothing!" She gave a sly grin and patted her rump as if to slap off dirt. "Oh Yuuki, it's good to see you're more than just a breast man. You appreciate more than that, right?"

"Y-Yes? I mean no! I mean...pfft whatever." Risa laughed at the attitude he tried to pull. "Oh don't be such a tsundere. Kotegawa covers that department already." Said tsun sneezed at the mention of that.

"You wanted to hear about my day, right?" He just wanted to change the subject. She nodded yes and Rito was finally glad for the change and unloaded some...frustrations he had today. Risa faltered at first, but was slightly relieved to hear it was supposed to a confession day. However it didn't go the way he wanted.

"So you were going to confess?" Risa asked.

"Yeah, I finally got all the courage to tell Haruna how I feel about her, but it seems the universe seems to hate me." Though she was disheartened to hear him cry about his love, Risa thought she could finally find a way to claim Yuuki for herself. Oh she was willing to share, but not now. At the moment, she wanted him to be hers and hers alone.

"If that's the case how were you going to confess?"

"Huh?"

"Don't say that. Yuuki, women love to be surprised at the perfect moment. And where did you want to confess?" Rito pondered on all the events today. "Just before class started, at Mikado sensei's clinic, and outside in a private class room."

'Ha, those places weren't perfect. Before and after class, that's too boring and we both know that Yuuki can be quite the romantic. Besides those what makes the clinic a good place to confess...your...feelings.' The scenario playing in Risa's mind was going crazy.

 _"Ah, I'm in so much pain." Rito groaned as he twisted and turn in his bed sheets. The curtain opened and surprised the teenager with Risa sporting a hot blush on her face. "Momioka."_

 _"Hello Yu-Rito. I came to check on you, especially on since you seem to be in a great deal of pain." He smiled despite his circumstance and Risa felt her heart pound harder against her chest. "Well, um, if you're doing well, I'll just head out."_

 _"Wait, Momioka!" She halted as she turned to see him trying to reach for her. Placing a playful smile on her face, Risa turned and faced Rito. "Oh does little Rito have something to say?"_

 _He didn't hesitate and grabbed her wrist. "I-I always wanted to say."_

 _"Say what Rito?" It obvious, but the words needed to come out. "I want to say I lo-"_

 _'What kind of cheesy romantic crap is that?! Rito may be forward, but he's not at that level. Or at least with me I hope he isn't.'_

She didn't realize Rito was waving a hand in front of her face and she reeled back in surprise. His expression was that of small confusion. He answered her question and then went silent. It was very odd for Momioka to be quite especially when given that type of information. A joke or a small tease normally filled that vacancy.

"Are you okay?"

"Perfectly fine." She sputtered and he accepted it. "So did those places seem acceptable?"

"Of course not!" Now it was his turn to reel back in surprise. Risa sported a confident smile and stood up. "A love confession is a special moment in anyone's life. And location is key factor in that."

"Really?"

"Of course. The places you describe are perfect in a manga, but this is the real world. You need to find better places to perform such a confession. A rooftop, a spot in the park or the woods, hell even your own room if it wasn't filled with girls already." He nodded in agreement with that. Those places were out in the open and being that open allowed distractions to get in the way. He couldn't afford to let such a place be open and ruin his chances...again.

"Is that really necessary? I mean the school-" She interrupted him. "Is not the best place to say such words."

"What?"

"Oh sweet naive Yuuki. Remember we have aliens, strict committee members, your horrible luck with tumbling and stripping women, and perverts that could easily take advantage of the situation. What you need is your own special place, a place where you can be free of all that and bring the lucky lady."

Risa was planting the seeds in his mind and she could see her word starting to click in his head. Hopefully, this could help her plan get moving. Maybe another rant on how a confession goes was in order.

"Momioka, you're absolutely correct." She stood shocked at that as he ruffled his hair roughly. "Really?"

"Of course! When I confessed to Lala, the place was private and with no interruptions. Haruna deserves the same. Euh, what was I thinking?!" And Risa was awfully confused on how well things were going her way. "Momioka, I need to do better. This love confession needs to happen somewhere better."

"And afterwards."

"Hm?"

"I assume with the smooth and suave way you confess to her, you'll take her out on a proper date, right?" She took him by the wrist and she led them through town. To the casual viewer, they looked like a couple. And in their heads it was obvious who the man was in that relationship.

0-0-0-0-0-0

The town lights lit up the night sky and covered the stars with their own light. Risa pulled Rito forward and the boy offered no resistance as she began to show the ropes of a successful date. "You're good at dates Rito, but if you're going to do a confession you need to pull out all the stops. A no holds barred romantic date. You gotta lead with making even the Gods of Love jealous of your technique."

"Um-"

"And not that technique. Not yet anyways~" She said the last part seductively.

"D-Don't make it weird. Besides, you're awfully confident for this mock date."

Risa simply wagged her finger in front of his face. "My dear Yuuki, confidence is a major turn on for girls. We gotta know we chose a man that can make decisions or appear with firm trust. Your boyish charm and kindness will get you places, but with confidence you can go anywhere."

"R-Really?" He thought about how Haruna would look at him if he appeared with more confidence than what he normally gives. "Please teach me."

Risa smiled genuinely at the excited look he gave and grabbed his hand. She brought his knuckles to her lips and gave her declaration. "Then you will learn and I will show you what you could probably do. Though if I'm showing, you must be the lady tonight."

"Eh?" Risa grinned and led Rito through the night.

The night was filled with laughter, food, and Rito actually enjoying himself. Risa still teased him, but kept most of it back as a way to show what a man like him should do on a proper date.

They went around drinking sweet drinks, eating savory food, Rito watching Risa be so animated in showing him the romantic gestures that he could use. And for a few hours Haruna, Lala, or anyone else was not on his mind. All that was on his mind was the girl talking to him without a hint of nervousness or suspicion.

She told jokes and flashed lessons which Rito took into consideration. For once everything was peaceful. Nothing seemed wrong. No aliens, no Acts of God, or even people misunderstanding the situation. It was something else. It was peaceful.

0-0-0-0-0-0

The night sky was filled with the stars as the two high schoolers took a moment to enjoy the peace. Rito was actually enjoying his time with Risa and didn't expect that much from being with her. Risa on the other hand was doing her best not to laugh at the success this date was. It didn't help that the two were sitting so close, their hands were mere centimeters from contact.

"This was nice Momioka. I really didn't expect this night to be so strangely calm."

"Oh?"

"I mean don't get me wrong, I mean it wasn't boring. It was fun, but…" He tried to think of the right words. "I think that it's a nice change of pace from what everyday events have turned into from me."

He looked at her deeply and could feel his heart pump harder, but his face remained calm. "We didn't face any aliens, no huge misunderstandings with any of our friends, or no "accidents". I like that." Momioka started fiddling with her hair and tried her best not show her actual reaction to that.

"I hope I get to have my dates with Haruna like this." Glass could be heard breaking in Risa's head. The name of one of her best friends just destroyed the mood on Risa's side. Rito didn't seem to notice the mood, but did notice the fist now curled in Risa's hand. "Momioka, are you okay?"

"Fine, I'm fine." She repeated. The girl unclenched her fist and noticed how it almost broke the skin. 'I couldn't have been that angry or jealous. I...knew his feelings from the beginning. This shouldn't come as a surprise.'

"Anyways, Yuuki." She stopped for a brief second to consider her next words. "How are you going to confess?"

"What?" Rito thought they talked about earlier before their little mock date. "I mean what're you going to say. The words, movements, tone, the works. That's incredibly important when telling a girl how you feel."

"..." He sat with a complete blank mind. Why does confessing seem like such a hassle. Lala was easy to confess to, though that may be because she already loved him and didn't care how he got his feelings out. Haruna was completely different. She was shy, yet composed. Athletic, yet restrained. One with a positive outlook on him, yet how far did it go.

He never considered what it'll take to get her to fully layout her feelings. "I...I don't know."

Risa knew this couldn't go on and decided to bring it full circle. Even if she failed to get him to understand her side, he'll at least get Haruna to date him. "Show me."

"Huh?"

She stood up and patted the grass and dirt off her skirt. "Come on, you know roleplay. Pretend that I'm Haruna and tell me your feelings." Risa grabbed his hand and pulled him up. He blushed a deep shade of red as she led him more to the middle of the forest spot. "Now confess."

"Hey Momioka, this is kinda ridiculous." She grabbed him by the collar and pulled him down. It was going to a scolding, but Risa knew better. A scolding would make it worse and that's not what she needed. "Just pretend, Yuuki. That's all you have to do."

He took a deep breath and looked at Risa. She had a confident smirk on her face and Rito tried to get himself in the zone. "H-Haruna."

"Yes, Yuuki?" She responded in faux voice.

He flinched at that and tried to pull himself back into the scenario. "Tonight was fun and all, but there's something I want to ask you."

"Of course, is something bothering you?"

"Ok, for a little while, no a long while I've been meaning to tell you something and I want it to get off my chest."

"..."

Rito gulped and turned his eyes away from Risa and continued. "For awhile, I've wanted to tell you that I-I…" How come this was so hard? Rito couldn't pinpoint his struggle, but continued anyways. "I've been meaning to tell you that...I love you."

That made silence come heavy. "I've loved you for awhile now." One step forward. One step back. Risa didn't expect him to start going forward. "I love your smile. The way you always look so beautiful despite the situation."

'He's really going forward.' She didn't realize that he was closing the gap between the two. "I love how you try help your friends. I love your sense of humor. How you can..." Risa didn't hear that part as she was going to pass out. This was starting to overwhelm her. "...but overall I love your eyes. Especially how they light up when you're happy and how I could lose myself in those brown eyes…"

Rito's eyelids dropped halfway as something felt off despite saying the right things. Risa on the other hand was overheating. _'Her eyes are violet! Violet!'_

The same thought was going through his head, but that didn't stop Rito. He leaned down ever so slightly and lightly pressed his lips against hers. And while his eyes were blissfully closed, Risa's was wide and completely shocked at how things were going. Now this may be what she wanted, but for it to actually happen was another thing. First this was Rito, the boy that couldn't look women at the eye without somehow stripping layers off. For him to make it this way without his "God" acts was practically the find of the century for her.

Rito opened his eyes and felt weird when he didn't feel a push back. Slowly, Risa's face came into view and the two departed slowly. "GAH! Momioka! I'm Sorry! I Didn't Intend It To Be That Way! Th-this wasn't suppose to happen! I really didn't mean to kiss you again. I-I was so in the mood and-"

Momioka silenced him with another kiss and almost made them both tumble to the ground. Now the roles were reversed with Rito in shock and Risa in heaven. The long kiss soon devolved into short pecks. "Momioka, I-"

"Shut up." She whispered as she pushed them both down. "Just shut up!" He froze as she cupped his cheeks with her hands. "You…"

Rito couldn't tell what the hell was going on anymore. A moment of roleplay now delved into this. Confusion doesn't do the situation justice. "You said brown eyes."

"What?"

"You said brown eyes! Haruna's violet! What the heck was going through your mind when you said that? Why did you say brown eyes?" The boy froze at the question and wondered that himself. He was just replaying what he wanted to say to Haruna and then...it shifted.

In his mind, Haruna was looking at him with awe and the adorable blush, but as he continued her features changed. The violet became brown, her eyes the same change of color, and the appalled gasp of her lips slightly shifted to match Risa's. The few times they were alone via art room, hallway, pool, class, and the late night market, something stuck with him. Her smile and jokes. The way her confidence forced him to act. How her personality was the perfect opposite. Confident/shy, intentional/accidental, brazen/shameful, they were polar opposites, but melded perfectly together. And when he kissed her, the subtle taste of chocolate from their desserts reminded him of the first time. The accidental one, the one he couldn't help, but love. The one that broke through his walls.

And it wasn't a sudden tidal wave of realization. She was his friend first, a companion that allowed them to learn more from each other, a way for everything to grow naturally. Rito knew what the heck he's been feeling. First Haruna, then Lala, and now her. It was so obvious, and all he could do was stare at his idiocy.

Frustrated at just his staring, Risa grabbed his collar and lifted his head up. Love was a very powerful force. Not only in happiness, but in sadness, indifference, and even towards stronger feelings like anger. And it was that love for this boy that Risa couldn't understand what was going on with him. Herself she could understand, but this boy was a total enigma to her.

She partially accepted her feelings to be a moot point to him, to have it be ignored for the assassins or the princesses or the idols or even for one of her closest friends. The want was always there, but the realization that it actually happened is what caught her off guard.

"Yuuki!" No answer. Just more staring. "Rito!"

"I...I fell."

"What?" Rito propped himself up and Risa leaned back as he sat up. "Rito?" He placed his ear against her chest and could hear the heart pump excitingly. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly.

"I-I can't believe it, Momioka." He lifted his head and their eyes connected. "I fell for you."

Momioka looked at him with utter disbelief. "You...what?"

0-0-0-0-0

 **A/N- I am so sorry for ignoring this fic for so long. You know when I started, I made a promise to write more, but something came up. A game. A Blizzard Game. The new FPS they released: Overwatch. Now I don't own the game, but the story and lore have drawn me into it like a moth to a flame. And I started a story with that series. And the terrible part, I put so much effort into it! Over 30k+ words and no love coming here! I'm so sorry.**

 **But for real, I have been busy and luckily I was working these two side by side. The truth was I wanted to write something with...action, stakes, and adventure. Something like Overwatch got me into that and while I could do the same here, I just can't. So for the past few months I have been writing a different fic than what I normally do (romance and humor, duh).**

 **And since I'm in confession time, I wanted to discontinue this story for a little while. I was tired and drained from any new Momioka material for me to use, but I said screw it and scrapped the plan to end this. I fully intend to finish this story with a complete ending. It will probably end in two maybe even three more chapters. I mean I just had one of our lovers openly confess, so I gotta start the final act. The final act starts next chapter and it will be quite the thing if I say so myself. Just don't expect it so soon, I'm balancing this with my Overwatch story. Planning and writing is key plus winter finals are coming and education is a top priority above all. Lesson for the kids.**

 **Anyways full disclosure: we're entering the final curtain act with the boy confessing and the girl at a dilemma. How will Momioka take the news? Will Rito's feelings be reciprocated or rejected? What do you think? Until next time see ya**.


	8. Chapter 8: What Comes Next?

**Alright let's push that barrier. Most likely going to be M, but let's see what happens.**

0-0-0-0-0-0

"Haha. Alright quit joking Yuuki." Risa said as Rito looked seriously into her eyes. "We both know you really don't feel that way about me."

"I do!" The conviction in his voice was something that caught her off guard. "I mean Risa…" The use of the first name. A powerful tool to get attention. "Risa, I've fallen for you. I know it. And from how you kissed me, I'm guessing you like me too."

"Uuuh." She was stuck. The tone he was using was much different from what she was used to and it left her defenseless. She's never seen this side of her friend before. "Risa, please I know you like me. You looked so distraught when I mentioned you and not Haruna during the confession. It's bothering you."

She kept silent as he wrapped her arms around her waist. "Don't try to hide it Risa. I like you, Risa." If this was some cruel yet pleasurable dream Risa was really split on waking up or continuing. Rito felt things were going on her mind and lifted his lips to her neck.

Risa sighed a hot breath as the warm plush sensation of lips pressed softly against her flesh. "I-I like you too, Rito, bu-but what about Lala and, AAH, Haruna." He started nibbling her neck and his hands expertly roamed over her back. "I like them too, but...it's complicated. I can explain later, but first would you like to kiss again? I really liked that."

It would be a red flag to hear it was complicated, but Risa couldn't care less. Besides how could she not say no to him. "Yes." Rito stopped leaving marks over her neck and kissed Risa. Their lips meshed perfectly together with each one moving in perfect synchronization. The sounds of their kisses grew louder with each passing second and both fought for dominance in the situation.

Rito put up a good fight, but Risa got the final say in the matter and held his head in her hands. She slightly lifted herself up as she angled her head to make things more comfortable for herself. Rito started leaning back slowly with each small push Risa made. Soon his back was against the ground and his hands grasped her butt and Risa moaned with the contact.

She pulled away from the kiss and a line of spit was the only thing between their lips. "Damn Rito. For a guy who's never kissed anyone properly, you are quite the expert."

"Would you believe me if it was a natural talent?" He said sheepishly.

"That would explain a lot, but first Rito enough with the shy look." She slid her hand down his cheek and pecked his lips once more. "If you want this, you gotta show me that want this." He smiled before reclaiming her lips and the two went closer to the line. They were moving at a moderate pace as Risa felt something against her lower half of her body.

"Oh? Is little Rito at full attention?"

"Um, maybe?" Rito nervously chuckled. "I'm sorry."

She kissed the underside of his chin. "Don't be." Risa could feel her chest just bursting with happiness and Rito could tell by the beating of her heart against his. "It's nice."

They laid still for a minute before hearing a small ring. They both sat up and Rito looked to see it was his little sister. Risa watched him answer the call before turning away and wondering what to do next. The night was still young and the two just confessed their feelings. Something had to happen, right?

She heard Rito say bye to his sister and hung up. He looked disappointed for some reason. "Rito?"

"Um, sorry Risa, but I'm needed back home. Our mother is visiting and wants me to come by for dinner. I actually haven't seen in a little while so I…"

"I got it, Rito." She said. If her parents wanted to spend time with Risa was more than willing to drop most things. Besides she needed a little bit of time to process what just happened. "Actually I could bring over for dinner if you want. I mean you're not intruding or anything!"

"No, no I understand Rito. Go have some family time, you don't need to worry about me. Although could you walk me home. After all you wouldn't leave a girl alone on a night like this, would you?"

"N-No! Here I'll walk with you." She held onto his arm and relaxed against it like one of those romantic movie cliches. "Mm, you're so sweet Rito." Rito smiled underneath his blush and the two walked to Risa's house. However on their way over, Rito and Risa's eyes looked at the hotel signs and at some of the couples entering said hotels. Risa licked her lips at doing such an activity while Rito tried his best to suppress it. It seemed a little fast for Rito at the moment.

He wasn't one to make a move so early. Risa knew this as well, but decided to see if he was still shy around her teases. "You know Rito, maybe we're out together we should rent a room."

"Wha-Wha-WHA! R-R-Risa, you can't be serious! I-I mean that would be nice, but that's a little much right."

"Oh come now, darling!~" Risa said as she pressed her chest against his arm for an extra measure. "It's not like you'll see anything new. It'll just be a more in depth experience." She snickered at Rito's red shade grow deeper as evidence he's getting some ideas. She busted out laughing and seemed to catch some of Rito's annoyance.

"Haha! I'm sorry Rito, but I couldn't help it. I was just wondering if you could still get teased. And I guess I was right." Rito slightly bowed his head as to cover his eyes with his bangs. "But hey, all in good fun right?" He stopped next to an alley and gave Risa a look.

"Rito?"

"Alright, it's a date."

"Huh?" She said blankly. He seemed to swallow something hard and gave her a small smile. "Whenever we're out again, I'll take to those hotels and we'll spend the night together." Those words were something that were never meant for human ears. Really, human and alien ears as there was a third character that just stumbled upon them. Mea.

'What?! Did Rito-senpai just agree to do spend a shameless night with Momioka-senpai?! Oh my, how will Momo handle such news? Oh, this is too good to be true.' The assassin needed to see the youngest princess and soon.

Risa could feel her heart began to beat faster than ever with surprise and anticipation. "S-Sure, that sounds like a plan."

'Is this really happening?!' They both thought. They didn't realize they finally made it to Risa's doorstep and their night together has come to an end. "Oh well here we are. Oh did I leave my lights on this morning?"

"Probably." Rito said as Risa unhooked her arm and faced Rito. "Hey, I had...a lot of fun tonight. Especially since we, um, got things out."

"O-Oh yeah. Well I mean this night was something." He looked at her nervously and wondered where the confidence he had went. Risa rolled her eyes and gave him a chaste kiss. Rito put his hands on her cheek as he slightly deepened it. She moaned softly as her enjoyment started to get better of her. Risa could feel herself grow more aroused at the thought of what taking the steps forward would feel like if a kiss was this euphoric.

The two started to lose themselves in their own world until the door opened behind them and the sounds of two adult gasps could be heard. Their eyes snapped open and looked to see Risa's parents standing at the doorway.

"Mom! Dad!" Risa said in more horrified shock than pleasant shock. "Risa." They said together. Rito and Risa didn't notice they were still holding each other. Her parents looked and their vision became so romanticized.

Sparkles, little stars in the teens eyes, and a bright pink background surrounded Risa and Rito. Risa's father had the brightest star in his eyes while her mother was laughing loudly and at the same time was crying waterfalls.

"Our baby girl has a boyfriend!"

"Oh, this is wonderful! I never thought the day would come when my girl brings a man home! Tell me is your name Yuuki Rito?"

"Y-Yes." Her mother squealed even louder to the point the only thing matching it was Risa's embarrassment. Her father looked at her with a sly grin. "I thought you said he was just your classmate."

"H-He is. He is my classmate."

"Who happens to be our baby girl's lover! Our prayers have been met!"

"What?! You prayed I got a boyfriend?!" Risa asked as Rito lost track of was going on. "Or a girlfriend. If men were not your taste, we could always accept Mio as our second daughter."

"Kaa-san!" Risa said indignantly. Her father slid next to Rito and picked up his arm. "You seem like a charming young lad. Would you like to come in? Our home is open to the boy our girl seems to have fallen for."

Rito chuckled nervously and looked at Risa, who had her face in hands. "I'm sorry sir, but I'm actually needed back at home. My mother's visiting us and would like to spend time with me and my sister."

"Oh of course, of course. Just remember our home is open. Dear, why don't we leave these two alone while we prepare dinner."

"Of course. Now keep your hands to yourself. We don't want things to get too crazy, now do we." Risa and Rito froze at that sentence as they remembered what was proposed earlier. The door closed, but they could feel Risa's parents looking through a window.

Risa looked at Rito and rubbed her arm. "You know all this time with them away, I forgot how embarrassing they are sometimes."

"That's fine. I know a thing or two about eccentric parents. Speaking of which, I better get home." Risa smiled at his optimism and understanding nature. If she could fall any deeper for him it would be too soon. "Then you better go. Goodnight, Rito."

He leaned in for a goodnight kiss, but Risa stopped him. "Don't you think you got enough of those." He rubbed the back of his head. "I mean we were interrupted."

Risa's confident grin came back and traced her finger on his chest. "It's not my fault for swollen lips." They kissed one last time and it didn't last as long as the others, but Rito had somewhere to be.

"Goodnight Rito."

"Goodnight Risa." She watched him walk off until she could no longer see them. The second he was gone, Risa jumped up and down in victory in gaining Rito's affection and by the looks of it the first one he did with intent. She opened the door with a love struck face and smiled like she was drunk. Her parents were sitting at the table with coffee and simply wished her goodnight.

Risa waved them goodnight and she dived headfirst into her bed. The moonlight bathed over her as she sighed with content. "He's mine. He's actually mine!" She faintly ran a finger across her lips and could feel how swollen they were. 'My Yuuki.'

0-0-0-0-0-0

Rito finally made it to his house and opened to the smell of freshly cooked food and the sounds of the people he loves. In reality, Rito was tired yet energized. Being with Risa sparked something in him. Their time together has made Rito more bold. He could bear Lala's mishaps more and made a continuous effort to confess to Haruna.

And strangely enough nothing changed for them. Recalling from old romantic movies Mikan used to watch, when a man falls for a woman no other can take their place. Yet when he recalls Lala or Haruna with Risa, nothing changes. Haruna makes him blush and the kindness she granted him still rocks his world to this day. Lala, who started as a pain, became his closest friend and helped him grow. And her love was easily reciprocated. Now Risa was the same. A girl he knows that changed him for the better. Her confidence oozed and left an imprint on him. And she was what he could be with a stronger self-esteem. Straight-forward, relaxed, and overall able to show confidence in decision as well as love.

They didn't just change him, but the qualities that initiated that change makes each girl claim a piece of his heart. Rito also thought about how Risa could make him an animal in kissing. He never kissed a girl willingly and yet he seemed a natural. Maybe Doctor Mikado was right. He had a gift and it was gift he could use to show the girls he loves how much he loves them.

"Ah, Rito. Nice of you to finally come by." Mikan said as she set down a plate of food. "Aw, how's my handsome boy?"

"I'm fine Kaa-san."

"Rito!" Two cheerful voices said. He turned to see Lala and Momo looking right at him. Nana waved a hello at him and sat at the table. "How was your time out Rito? Did you enjoy yourself?"

Momo leaned closer to Rito. "Yes, Rito-san. Did you enjoy yourself?" There was mischievous glint in her eyes. "Um yes. I went around town and had some food."

"Hopefully you didn't eat too much. Mikan's been improving her cooking skills and I must know if she's gotten better."

"I'm not so sure." Mikan said humbly. Ringo and others said thanks and began to dig in. Rito watched everyone get satisfied looks on their faces when their tastebuds met the food. His mother's eyes seemed to light up the most. "OOOH! Mikan, this is delicious! I tell you, I've eaten foods around the world, but nothing compares to this."

"Well, when you're taking care of royalty, you gotta improve."

"Don't say that Mikan. You were already skilled enough to dine royalty since I got here!" Rito smiled at Mikan's bashful face at Lala's words. Soon the conversation moved on and Rito quietly enjoyed himself to be back home from such a wonderful evening. However the static face of Momo's grin was ever present and caused a little worry in Rito's eyes.

It was strange to see that grin on her face. "So, Rito."

"Y-Yes." He said snapping out of his worry. His mother held Celine in her arms and the plant toddler cooed in her "grandmother's" arms. "Follow me." She led Rito away from his friends and family. Ringo put Celine on the ground and let her go back to the table. "How's my boy's luck with the ladies?"

"K-Kaa-san." She shook her head. "I mean it Rito, I may have been missing, but I can tell that my boy's in love. Is it one of the princess's?" She gasped. "Is it all three of them? You must have a big heart."

"No!" He proclaimed. "I mean yes, it's Lala"

"Good. I hoped this wasn't an arranged marriage where one or worse both you were unhappy."

"And Haruna." Her mother's eyes widened. "My, my. A love for two. That sounds rough."

"And I just back from a date with one of my friends and I kissed her!" He muttered. If the second news shocked her, this one hit to the core. "My, oh my. Rito, are trying to build a harem?"

If Rito was drinking, he'd spit take. "It is so strange to see the boy who couldn't look at magazines of girls, go on and build a harem."

"I-I didn't ask for it." His mother smiled. "I'm sure you wouldn't, but I hope you're taking responsibility for these girl's feelings." She pointed at the three princesses with her thumb. "I can see these girls care for you. I just hope you'll do what's right for all of them. Your date as well."

"R-Right. Thank you Kaa-san." Ringo smiled and hugged her son. "Don't worry. Neither your father or I haven't been the best parent these past years. The best we can do is help you with your problems. And we'll be by your side no matter what."

"Thank you Kaa-san." Ringo leaned over. "Besides if any of your girlfriend's are available and willing, can a couple of them model for me? You seem to have a knack for finding rather nice figures."

"Kaa-san!" Rito said. Momo was watching from the side and twirled a strand of hair. 'Rito-san, you should be more than ready to accept the Harem Plan. Momioka, I salute you for helping my dream, OUR dream come true. Soon Rito-san his love with all of us.' She thought wistfully.

Risa was laying on her bed and wondered about the other girls: Lala and Haruna. They were friends and they both loved Rito much longer than she did. Perhaps, she could share. But first, she's going to be the one to conquer Rito before anyone else. "I can be selfish, one last time."

0-0-0-0-0

 **Our lovers have been confirmed. But will Risa's interest clash Momo's? Probably not. Just a couple more chapters.**


	9. Update

Heeey guys. Guess who's updating and uploading the next chapter? Me! Obviously. Anyways I came with this little update to tell all of you that the next chapter is being worked on. Much slower than anticipated. The final chapters are being planned and with the latest chapter I need to reevaluate somethings. However I can give a sneak peek into what comes next. Also this post will be deleted when the new chapter comes.

sneak peek

"Rito, you know we have class together. I'm surprised that you're being this close." Momioka moaned as Rito was trying to calm himself down. The way some of the boys were looking at Risa was...disturbing. Maybe it's because of their relationship upgrade, but Rito seemed to notice more and more of these boys were looking at his girl.

It was strange to feel so possessive, but he couldn't help it. In fact if he wasn't aware that other girls liked him, Rito would kiss Risa right in front of their faces just to tell them to back off. However Kotegawa would probably have his head on a pike for both hurting her displinary actions and her heart. Speaking of which Rin, Run, Lala, Haruna, and even the assassins would pose a problem since Rito was certain some had feelings for him.

He would cross that bridge when he got there, but for now all he had to focus on was the beautiful girl in his arms. He nibbled and sucked her skin gently. Risa knew he'd leave a mark, but didn't care. She would wear this love bite proudly. The warning bell rung and the two flinched at its sudden sound. Rito let go of her neck and was blushing profusely. His time with Risa boosted his confidence, but that didn't mean his shy demeanor didn't return from time to time.

"S-Sorry."

"Rito, you know I'm never against what you give me. Just remember I'm yours." She gave him a small peck and pushed Rito to the door. "Right, sorry it's just a little surreal for me."

When he opened the door the coast was clear and before he could say goodbye, Rito felt a solid slap on his bottom. He yelped at the sudden strike and turn to see Risa try holding back her mirth. "Ain't nothing wrong with that Rito. Now get to class, you don't want Kotegawa or any other member of her club catching you."

He glared at his girlfriend before walking down the hall briskly. He'd return the favor, but she might like that. Rito would find a way, sooner or later.


End file.
